<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suna by mangoezhoez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494402">Suna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez'>mangoezhoez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fluff, I’ll also continue to promote my Oikawa sibling agenda throughout this fic, You're Welcome, basically a bunch of soft scenarios w rin, cuz im tired of these toxic suna fics :(, more characters might show up but ill tag them if they do, random one shots w pro vb player boyfriend, some spicier scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna was busy, to say the least. Though he had built the image of being a lazy brat, he chose to keep playing volleyball after high school, which led to him going pro. Professional athletes don’t have the free time that others might have, so whenever Suna does, you drag him with you on your shenanigans.<br/>One shots of your relationship with Sunarin :p</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me sucking at choosing titles;; exhibit A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your first meeting with Rintarou, hadn’t been a super memorable one. It was simply one where you met doing something you love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had gone to Hyogo to visit your grandparents before your brother left for Argentina. His friends deciding to tag along as a final vacation together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your grandmother had taken you to the market on one of the days which you were staying over, where she introduced you to multiple of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She even went as far as to introduce some of their grandchildren. A majority of them were still in elementary and junior high. Only one of them had graduated from his last year in senior high a couple weeks back. Thus being the same age as your brother and friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a calm, respectful boy. He didn’t argue nor whine when both yours and his grandmother pushed you to hang out together and explore around town. Already showing that he was miles ahead of your brother in the mature aspect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita Shinsuke is his name. He took you around to look at the fields and rivers but admitted that there wasn’t much to fawn over apart from nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can head back if you’d like?” You said as you skipped down the road next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want. Though granny might get mad at me-” He shrugged before being interrupted by the ringing of his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed a bit as you waved him off, encouraging him to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped to look at a small yellow flower blooming at the side of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita-San! Ya still comin’ to play?” A loud voice boomed through the phones speakers. Kita duck down next to you and stopped you from touching the flower. “The root is poisonous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah? Kita-San? It’s just volleyball.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head, confusion from both the flower and the mention of volleyball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of my kouhai’s.” You nodded, “volleyball?” Kita nodded back, “they’re playin’ a game.” Your eyes lit up as he pulled you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go.” Kita talked into the phone before hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we not going back yet?” You asked as you followed him down the road. Kita shook his head as he continued walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna play volleyball.” Your eyes expanded a bit as you catched up to him, jumping at your steps as you hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continued walking down the road, Kita pointing out some flowers and trees on the sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked until you reached a park with a makeshift volleyball net set up, surrounded by some tall, athletic looking boys. It’s not that you were intimidated by their height, you’ve been hanging out with your brothers volleyball friends for years now. They all treated you like a younger sister, doting on you and looking at you with the kindest of looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys in front of you though, these boys stared at you with blank faces. They didn’t know who the mysterious girl that had shown up with their former captain was. Their looks weren’t malicious but something behind them sent chills down your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita-san?” A tall fake blonde asked as the two of you stepped onto the court. Kita nodded at the blonde before stopping in front of you and pointing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Atsumu, and that’s Osamu.” Kita said as he pointed at a gray haired boy, identical to the fake blonde from before. Osamu raised a hand up as he nodded at you, you nodded back, choosing to ignore Atsumu’s stare boring into your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is Suna.” He pointed to a tired, foxy eyed boy who looked up from his phone and nodded at you. You gave him a small smile and nod in acknowledgement. “This one is Ginjima and this one is Akagi.” He pointed at a silver haired boy who waved at you and a dark spiky haired boy who smiled at you. You smiled as you waved back before Kita turned to look at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Oikawa...” He started as he trailed off. “My date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You choked on your saliva as you processed what Kita had just said. Coughing into your shoulder as the boys continued their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer date?! Kita-san, ya just graduated and now yer goin’ on dates?!” Atsumu yelled out as he grasped onto his brother's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think you’d do somethin’ like that Shinsuke.” Akagi snickered as he set a hand on Kita’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny set us up. She’s friends with her grandmother.” Kita said as he handed you a water bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of “ah’s” answered as you chugged the water. You set down the bottle, turning up to see the boys staring at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a date.” You nervously laughed as you scratched the back of your head. “Grandmother just sort of, pushed me onto him and granny Kita made Kita-San show me around.” You finished as you looked at Kita for help. He only nodded before switching topics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we still going to play?” He asked as he pointed towards the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re an odd number Kita-san.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S fine, Oikawa and I will switch.” Kita said as the boys began splitting up into teams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start with 2v2 then. Oikawa yer with Sunarin.” Atsumu said as he pointed between you and Suna. You nodded as you went to stand next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other four moving onto court and starting their own scrimmage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What positions do you play?” You asked as you looked up at Suna expectantly. “Middle blocker.” You nodded as you looked at Osamu spike a ball down. “I played spiker but I can set too.” You smiled up at him and he nodded in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You talked a bit as the games progressed, getting to know silly things about one another as you accustomed yourself to each other’s playing style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mother had texted you, asking for your whereabouts before you sent her your location. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d most likely be sending your brother to come pick you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you laid back on the grass, exhausted from having played until sundown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chugged the water that Kita had refilled for you as you sat up, looking at the twins bickering as Ginjima watched and Suna scrolled through his phone. Akagi and Kita talking in their own little world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you slumped back down onto the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins had stopped their bickering as Atsumu looked at you beginning to doze off. “OI-“ he received a slap in the back of the head from his brother as he brought up a finger to sush him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunarin!” Atsumu whisper yelled. “I dare ya ta go ask out Oikawa-Chan on a date.” Atsumu said with a smug look on his face as he looked at Suna. Suna nodded as he put his phone away and walked over to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... it was that easy?” Atsumu gaped as he saw Suna sit next to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want a Chuupet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You popped an eye open to look at who was talking. Sitting up as you looked at Suna handing you a jelly snack, which you gratefully took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat in comfortable silence for a bit as you ate your Chuupet, ignoring your brothers “I’m here” text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa?” You hummed as you looked up at Suna again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to go out?” He nonchalantly asked as you tried not to choke on your Chuupet. Upon seeing your confusion, his cheeks flushed a light pink as he tried explaining himself, keeping his neutral expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean. You don’t have to say yes- since you weren’t actually on a date with Kita-san…..” he dozed off as he avoided eye contact with you, his neutral expression faltering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” he sighed as he looked back at you. “...Want to go on a date with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at his nervousness as you nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to.” You giggled as you saw him release a breath he was holding before passing him your phone. He grabbed it but looked at you with evident confusion. “For you to put in your number, dummy.” You giggled once more as you leaned in closer to him. He nodded as he began punching in his contact information before passing your phone back. “I’ll text you so save my number.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You teased as he caught a whiff of your shampoo, suddenly noticing how close the two of you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-“ he started before being interrupted by an ungodly screech. One you could recognize from miles away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you looked back to see four tall guys standing near the fountain. One had his hands up in his hair, pulling it back as he looked at you with a horrified expression. Your brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was knocked out of his trance by one of his companions as he slapped the back of his head, throwing curses at him. Iwaizumi Hajime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two were snickering as they watched the whole thing go down, before one of them looked up at you staring and waved. Matsukawa Issei and Takahiro Hanamaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You waved back as they started walking over, the other two following soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know them Oikawa-Chan?” Atsumu asked as he stepped closer to you and Suna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as you looked up at him. “They’re my brother and his friends.” They all nodded back as Atsumu pointed at Hanamaki. “Is that one yer brother ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to look at where he was pointing and saw Hanamaki jogging over to you with his arms opened. You giggled as you stood up. “No, but he treats me like his sister.” You smiled at him as you extended your hand out to Suna, who was still sitting on the floor. He looked at your hand for a bit before grabbing it, you pulled him up just as Hanamaki was a couple feet away. “Little bunny~” he snickered, revealing his true intentions of embarrassing you in front of a group of boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bunny?” Osamu repeated as he looked at you. “It’s-“ you couldn’t get to finish before being swooped up from your spot by two strong arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you slapped the back of Hanamaki’s head, making him put you down. “It’s my nickname.” You answered, choosing to ignore Hanamaki’s pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a cute nickname Oikawa-chan!” Akagi said as he and Kita got closer to the forming commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-chan?” Hanamaki repeated as you looked back at him. You lifted a brow in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known them?” Hanamaki asked, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the rest of the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met them today.” You answered as you smiled at Matsukawa, who was closing in behind Hanamaki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki gasped as he grasped Matsukawa’s shoulders, looking up at him with a grim expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bunny let these </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys</span>
  </em>
  <span> she just met </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span> call her Oikawa-chan!” He said as Matsukawa gasped back, grasping his chest as they turned to look at you in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” You lifted a brow, trying to hide the scowl forming on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t let these two call you Oikawa-chan until after they knew you for two months.” Iwaizumi snickered as he stepped up next to them. You let out a little “oh” as you turned back at the boys behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are my brother’s friends.” You smiled at them as they looked them over. “Matsukawa-san” Matsukawa lifted a hand and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takahiro-san.” Hanamaki threw up a peace sign as he looked at them with a blank face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Iwaizumi-san.” Iwaizumi nodded at them as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Inarizaki nodded as you continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I call them Mattsun, Makki and Haji-Haji.” You beamed up at them as Matsukawa and Hanamaki snickered and Iwaizumi flushed red. “I told you not to call me that!” He said as he reached over to put you in a headlock. Stopping after receiving a slap on the back from Tooru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah!” Tooru said as he spread his arms out, ignoring Iwaizumi’s burning glare. “Are we just going to ignore that, ONE-“ he said as he lifted his pointer finger and looked over the Inarizaki boys. “My little bunny was hanging out, after sundown, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said as turned to glare at you. You flinched a bit before hiding behind Iwaizumi’s body. “And two,” he said as he lifted up his middle finger, making a peace sign. “She was cuddling up to this-this.” He struggled to pick a word. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gremling</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he finished as he pointed at Suna, who only lifted a brow at the insult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted as you whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear. “First of all-“ you said as you cleared your throat, poking Iwaizumi. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a gremling.” Your face turned stone cold as you glared at Tooru, sending a chill down his spine only to be sent back up after receiving a slap from Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second of all,” you said as you went to stand next to Kita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandmother sent me with Kita-san so he could show me around town. His friends,” you motioned to the rest of them. “Were playing volleyball when they invited him, Kita-san let me tag along. I guess we lost track of time.” You shrugged as you looked back up at Tooru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting like you don’t stay up till three in the morning spiking the ball into the wall.” You scowled at him as he shrunk under yours and Iwaizumi’s glares. Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickering on the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita placed a hand on your shoulder, causing your glare to soften as you looked back up at him. He gave you a soft smile, “You should head back now since </span>
  <em>
    <span>it is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty late. Sorry for keeping you out here for so long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes grew as you began shaking your head. “No Kita-san! It was fun! Thank you for letting me tag along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you another small smile as Tooru reached out to pull you into his embrace. “We’ll be going now.” He glared at them, glare faltering after you pinched his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you all!” You turned around and smiled at them before locking eyes with Suna. “Text me.” You grinned at him before turning around and catching up with Iwaizumi, leaving Tooru behind as he whined and grumbled under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she say yes?” Atsumu asked once the five of you had gone out of view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna only smirked as he showed him his phone screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>xxxx xxx xxxx</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Y/N </span>
</p><p>
  <span>:p</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Text me about the date!!</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so this originally started as me writing about your first date, but I started with your first meeting to lead up to your first date.... but then the chapter reached 2.4k words...<br/>So now your first date will be next chapter! :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your first date with Suna, was one for the books to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had insisted Matsukawa could drive you two over to the restaurant. It took a bit of convincing but Suna obliged… after being bribed with Chuupet. So there he was, looking absolutely breathtaking as he stood outside your grandparent’s front door. Much more nervous than his blank face let on. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a tan trench coat over it. All paired with some light slacks and fancy looking loafers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was greeted by your brother, who gave him a clearly displeased look when he met his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you looking for?” Tooru asked, arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked down at him from the top of the step, making him slightly taller than Suna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here for Oikawa-chan.” Suna said with his usual bored expression, totally forgetting that the man in front of him was also an Oikawa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m here.” Tooru smirked as he leaned on the door frame. “Though no one’s ever called me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna slightly lifted a brow, racking his brain to find who the man in front of him was. Though before he had the chance to ask, Tooru slightly stumbled forward as he massaged the back of his head and whined. Looking up to meet a snickering woman, a woman who had the same hair color as you and this man and the same fierce, yet sweet eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go tormenting Y/N’s date, Tooru!” the woman said as her snickering died down before turning to look at Suna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Suna-kun!” She smiled as she stretched her hand out to him. Suna shook it as he bowed. “Yes I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” she said as she pulled Tooru back into the house, opening the door wider. “I’m Y/N-chan’s mother. You can just call me Etsuko. Step inside, Y/N is just finishing up, she’ll be out in a bit.” Your mother smiled as she moved aside, letting Suna walk in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for intruding. Thank you, Etsuko-san.” Suna bowed once again before taking his shoes off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayaya, you’re fine Suna-kun!” The woman smiled once more as she put down a pair of slippers for him. “Please do excuse my son and his rude behavior from earlier.” She smiled, before turning to glare at Tooru who turned around and whistled down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makki-san!” you huffed as you threw a shirt at him before which he dodged. “This is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tenth</span>
  </em>
  <span> outfit you’ve had me try on!” You stomped over to pick up the shirt you had thrown at him, Takahiro snickering as he saw you stomp around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the one I picked out was cute.” Matsukawa yawned, tired of seeing you change into ten new outfits. “It matches with the paint you put on your face too.” He said as he leaned on your vanity, pointing at your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>makeup,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matsukawa-san.” You sighed as you slumped back onto your bed. “And they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> match, I literally just put on mascara, liner and a lip tint.” you turned to look over at Matsukawa as he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to try on this one?” Takahiro smiled as he lifted up a neon green dress. You and Matsukawa scowled at him in unison, about to retort something before a knock at your door interrupted you. Iwaizumi walked in shortly after hearing Takahiro’s ‘come in’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your date’s downstairs little bunny.” Iwaizumi said as he looked you over, seeing as your scowl turned into nervousness as you rushed in front of your vanity, sticking random tubes into your bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See now I’m late. This is why Mattsun-san is my favorite.” You glared through the mirror at Takahiro as he pouted, Matsukawa cheering at your side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh geez, that hurt a little.” Iwaizumi said as he handed you some shoes. Causing you to look down and notice that you were still barefoot. “Mattsun-san is my favorite after you of course Haji-Haji.” You smiled at him as you began putting your shoes on, Iwaizumi beginning to drape a coat over your shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m the one drivin-” Mattsukawa started before being interrupted by Takahiro running up to take the coat out of Iwaizumi’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell Hanamaki?” Iwaizumi glared at Takahiro as he placed the coat back in your closet. “No, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>date </span>
  </em>
  <span>has to offer her his coat. If he doesn’t,” Takahiro turned to look at you. “He isn’t the one.” Takahiro huffed as he turned to open the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now princess,” he turned to look at you, hand stretched out as if he were some buttler. “Your knight is waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled as you walked over to him, slinging your bag across your body. “He’s more like a commoner than a knight!” Matsukawa snickered from behind you before flinching under your glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! And this one was her first day of junior high.” Grandma Oikawa said as she pointed at a picture Etsuko had sent her. Adding it to her never ending photo album of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was cute.” Suna nodded as he turned to look up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Was?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh no dear she’s always been!” Grandma Oikawa giggled as she waved her hand. Flipping the page to show him the next picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ALL WELCOME!” a voice called out from above the stairs. Everyone looking up to see Matsukawa cup his hands around his mouth as he announced your arrival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PRINCESS Y/N!” Takahiro called out as he moved to stand next to Matsukawa before shifting to the sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and her escort Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa shrugged. Receiving a glare from Iwaizumi and a giggle from you as you moved up in front of the stairs.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna locked eyes with you for a moment before Iwaizumi started leading you down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were dressed in a light pink wrap blouse, tied to a side, some light washed jeans all paired with your own pair of loafers. He looked as you stepped on the last step, Iwaizumi twirling you as you giggled before stopping to look up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time had stopped. At least it felt like it had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked him over, engraving his every nook and cranny into your head as he did the same. He stepped up to you after receiving a light push from Etsuko. You smiled at him and he could swear he felt his insides melt. He made a mental note to thank Atsumu for this later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay! Picture!” Your grandma grinned as she pulled out her camera, pushing you two even closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time pictures were done, you were slightly terrified Suna would run away. Having seen your families picture crazy tendencies and antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some time in the middle of it Matsukawa had told you he was heading to his car with Iwaizumi. Takahiro and Tooru disappearing shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stepped outside after saying your goodbyes to your family before leading Suna to your grandparents car, which they had graciously let Matsukawa drive for the afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope they weren’t too much.” You scratched your head as you opened the front gates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. They were great.” He gave you a small smile as he closed the gates behind him. You smiled back. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car ride over was uneventful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsukawa and Iwaizumi switched through songs on the aux as they followed the GPS directions Suna had punched in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsukawa driving and Iwaizumi in the passenger seat. It was weird that Tooru and Hanamaki hadn’t tagged along, but then again you all wouldn’t have fit if they did come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsukawa said Iwaizumi only came to keep him company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna and you sat in the back seat. Though it wasn’t completely awkward, it wasn’t completely comfortable either. You sat in the middle with Suna on the window behind Iwaizumi. You weren’t sure how comfortable he was with touching, so you avoided touching him unless necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting all stiff at every turn and bump as you tried to keep your legs and arms in your space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it seemed like Matsukawa was exaggerating his turns and purposefully going over the bumps harder to </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to touch. (He definitely was)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got to the restaurant after only touching five times. Yes, yes you did count. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty, here you are lovebirds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsukawa sighed as he turned to give you guys a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Mattsun-San!!” You smiled as you scoot to the spot Suna had just stepped out of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text you later!” You told him as you moved your legs out the car, Suna holding the door open for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun.” Matsukawa snickered as he turned to look forward. You smiled at him as you turned forward, noticing Suna’s hand in front of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Haji-Haji!” You giggled as you grabbed Suna’s hand, having him help you step out of the car. He closed the door before lifting a hand as a goodbye to Matsukawa and Iwaizumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matsukawa lifted a hand back as Iwaizumi nodded, waiting to see you fully walk into the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you had, they turned around, looking at the trunk over the seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come out now.” Matsukawa said, seconds before Tooru’s head shot up as he panted. Blanket falling from his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the company?!” He huffed as he jumped over the seats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we lost in Rock Paper Scissors, Oikawa.” Takahiro sighed as he peeked his head. Flopping forward before flipping onto the seats, almost hitting the other three with his limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What restaurant even is this?” Tooru yawned as he pushed Takahiro’s leg off him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kobe Steak … Restaurant Mouriya Lin.” Iwaizumi said as he duck down a bit to read the sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine dining.” Takahiro nodded as he brought a finger up to his chin. “Nice choice, nice choice.” He continued nodding as he looked at Matsukawa who nodded along with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru cleared his throat, looking at them with a slightly annoyed look as he pulled out a bag from the trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not forget what we’re here for.” Tooru narrowed his eyes as he dug into the bag, taking out his glasses which he had bought on “accident.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” You gaped at Suna as he nodded with a small smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She started at your baby pictures and went up until your first day of junior high.” He told you, thinking back on all the photos Grandma Oikawa had shown him of you. Lightly snickering as he saw you shrink in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, they were cute.” He nodded as you sat back up, sending him a playful glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they were! They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me.” You shrugged as you smirked at him. Turning your attention to the chef grilling the stake in front of you seconds later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go wash my hands real quick. I’ll be right back.” You smiled at Suna as you stood up out of your seat. Suna nodded as he saw you walk off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to see the table behind him, a couple steps away and threw a crumpled napkin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come out now.” He sighed as Atsumu set down his menu, looking at him with a bewildered expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d ya know it was me!” Atsumu whined. He was dressed in some casual clothes with a hat to hide his piss yellow hair. Suna shrugged as he moved to stand in front of their table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you and Osamu fighting.” Suna sighed as he lifted Osamu’s menu. Revealing Osamu stuffing himself with meat before he nodded up at Suna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna nodded back as he placed the menu onto the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Samu! We’re supposed ta be spyin’! Not stuffin’ ourselves with steak!” Atsumu whined as he reached to pull Osamu’s plate away. Flinching and pulling his hand back as Osamu glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not very good spies.” Suna sighed as he looked up towards the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ruin this.” Suna turned to tell Atsumu as he headed back to your seats. Looking up at you walk back to your seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the ride Kita-san!” You smiled as you stepped out of the car with Suna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries Oikawa-chan.” He gave you a small smile before driving off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had found you and Suna walking to the train station, he was running some errands on the fields so he was borrowing his grandma's car. After asking you of your destination he said he could give you two a ride. Insisting it was on the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It definitely wasn’t, but you didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kobe Oji Zoo?” You asked as you looked up at Suna as he nodded and started walking to the front gates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The line went by pretty fast, or maybe it just went by quickly because of your talk with Suna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paid for the tickets, after much arguing. So you settled on paying for the snacks inside, which he had no choice but to accept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You picked up one of the Zoo maps and looked it over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can start with the elephants and big cats circle then move around the map from there.” Suna hummed as he pointed at the places he was talking about on the map. You nodded as you smiled up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus, you started making your way around the map. Looking at the elephants and tigers. Walking around an abandoned looking amusement park, but stopping to play at the arcade. Sneaking into a zoo lecture about penguins. Looking at the zebras and feeding the giraffes carrots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping a picture of the ring tailed lemur and sending it to the old aoba johsai group chat as you compared it to Kyoutani. Looking at the bears laze around and sea lions do tricks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping selfies with the koalas and otters. Feeding a sheep in the children’s zoo before snapping a picture of a goat trying to eat Suna’s coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After running away from the goat you walked through the cherry blossom paths towards the Giant panda. Snapping another selfie with the panda and Suna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing your zoo trip with the flamingos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time you had walked around the entire zoo it was half an hour before sun down. Sadness creeping up on you as you thought of the day ending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we hurry now we can make it before sundown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna said as he looked between the time on his phone and the retreating sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more?” You asked, shocked that he had thought through the date so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at you and nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The taxi ride will be around six minutes then we can take the cabin up…” he murmured as he took out his vibrating phone from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Right in front. I’m raising my hand. Okay.” He said as he waved towards the street, a taxi pulling up shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suna Rintarou?” The driver asked as Suna nodded, moving to open the door for you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taxi ride was about five minutes from the Kobe Oji Zoo to the Maya cable station. Then another ten up to the top of the mountain. The sun was starting to set when you stepped off the cabin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> spring break, it was relatively empty. You stared out onto the city as the sky was painted in different shades of orange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gorgeous.” You gasped in awe, feeling Suna’s hand grab yours as he began leading you to one of the trees on the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilted your head to a side once he had stopped in front of it, his hands forming a little basket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on.” He nodded towards the tree, moving his hands closer to you. Your mouth formed a little ‘Oh’ as you set a hand on the tree to help you steady yourself before putting your foot on his hands. Nodding at him to lift up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his hands up as you jumped, grabbing the arm of the tree with both hands before pulling yourself up. You turned around to look down at him, wondering how he was supposed to get on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up from his crouching position and it was then that you noticed it’d be easier for him to get on because of his height. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You clicked your tongue as you turned to look at the end of the sunset. “Tall people.” You grumbled as Suna flopped down next to you on the branch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asked when he saw you pouting at him. You shook your head as you scoot closer to the tree, letting him scoot in more so the branch wouldn’t break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked back at the city, noticing how the scenery had completely changed at a different height. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty.” You smiled as you stared at the city lit with lights, sun now completely hidden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. It is.” Suna hummed as he looked at you, shade of pink painting his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder they call this a million dollar view.” You giggled as you turned to look at him, locking eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stayed like that for a while. Eyes locked as the sound of the bustling city and other pedestrians began to be blocked out. The two of you slowly leaning into the other’s warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suna?” You breathed out, noticing your closeness when you began to feel his body heat against yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oikawa.” He said, lifting a hand up to your chin. You couldn’t find the courage to say anything when he was so close, so you just hummed. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, looking between your lips and eyes. Heat shooting up to your face as you tried to hide your shock, bearly mustering a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Suna needed before closing the small gap between your lips. Your shock only lasted a couple seconds before falling into the rhythm of your dancing lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why that little-“ Tooru grumbled from the other side of the sighting area. Looking at Suna suck your face off as Matsukawa and Takahiro held him down in their hiding spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bush with trees surrounding it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is her first kiss ain’t it?” Takahiro scratched his chin with his free hand, holding Tooru down with the other. Matsukawa hummed as he kicked the back of Tooru’s knees, making him fall back down to his original spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was bound to happen at some point, Oikawa.” Matsukawa sighed as he dodged Tooru’s punches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea Oikawa. She’s almost eighteen yet you’re treating her as if she were eight.” Takahiro snickered as he stared at Tooru slump onto the dirt, exhausted from throwing all those missed punches at Matsukawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am not.” Tooru glared at them as he sat up, shaking the dirt off the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you two call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa but call little bunny by her first name though?” He sighed, trying to distract himself from looking at Suna and you makeout on a tree branch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s cooler.” Matsukawa shrugged as Takahiro nodded. “She’s definitely the better Oikawa.” He nodded as he ignored Tooru’s scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I literally introduced you two to her.” He scowled, looking towards Iwaizumi who had been awfully quiet during the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iwa-Chan?” Tooru asked as he tilted his head to the side, Takahiro and Matsukawa turning to look at Iwaizumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi mumbled something under his breath before turning to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can push him down the mountain and call his death a natural accident.” He said with an unnaturally dark face. Tooru’s face grew into a scared one as Matsukawa and Takahiro quietly snickered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not murdering Y/N-Chan’s first kiss.” Tooru deadpanned at Iwaizumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed, “That isn’t her first kiss though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?” The other three yelled in unison, all three receiving a slap from Iwaizumi as he hushed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was her first kiss.” He said as he turned to look at you and Suna shily smile at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” They all raised their voices, receiving a glare from Iwaizumi and shrinking back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was back in junior high.” He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like they’re leaving.” He pointed out, cutting off any chance for questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jump. I’ll catch you.” Suna said as he lifted his arms up to you. You giggled as you looked down at him. “I’m pretty heavy you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head as he kept his arms outstretched in front of him. “I’m not as weak as I look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He smirked up at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think you are.” You smiled down at him as he rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. “Just jump.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed as you moved off the branch counting down in your head before jumping off. You closed your eyes waiting for your body to hit the ground, but when it didn’t come you cranked an eye open. You looked up to see a smirking Suna as he held you in his arms, shifting you around to the princess carry position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can put me down Suna.” You giggled at him as he looked back up, walking back to the cabins. “I think this is more convenient.” He shrugged as he glanced down at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” You coked an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to slow down for you to catch up.” He smirked down at you, his chest slightly bouncing up and down as you lightly punched him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your first date with Suna was definitely a memorable one. Though some would say you might’ve moved too fast, it ended up being one of the happiest days of your life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Suna.” He hummed as he glanced down at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see up your nostrils.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven’t updated in basically a week and I’m sorryyyyy<br/>School did not come to play this week &gt;:[<br/>Anyways this chapter ended up being a whopping 3.6k words — Oop xD<br/>Uploaded this 3 minutes before tomorrow 😗✌️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Okinawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rin, this is crazy.” You giggled as you tied Rintarou’s bow tie. “The point of this is to go somewhere where no one knows us. But you’re literally a professional volleyball player. You’re known all around Japan!” You sighed as you pat his vest down, readjusting the bow tie you had just tied. Rintarou shrugged as he leaned down to move a strand of hair away from your face. “And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of the most known actors.” He grinned at you as you pouted and turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so.” He said as he reached into your makeup bag, taking out a black eyeliner pencil. Cupping your face in his hand as he took off the lid with his mouth. He pressed the pencil on your chin, just below your lip before handing you the pencil, tapping under his eye as he leaned in, closing his eyes. You pressed the tip of the pencil under his eye before leaning back and humming. “Moles ought to do the trick.” He grinned at you as he stood up straight, looking at himself in the mirror as he snaked an arm around your waist. Pulling you in next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll never know.” He looked at you through the mirror as you rolled your eyes and huffed. “Yea yea. Come on, let’s get a move on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t go out of Japan because of other activities, so instead you decided to fly over to Okinawa Island for a long weekend. Your flight was at six, arriving at the Island at nine. You hailed a taxi that took you to a place where you could rent a car, transferring your bags as you drove an hour across the island, stopping to take pictures at random points in which the view was too stunning to pass up. You arrived at your hotel and checked in around midday, agreeing on taking a two hour nap before going out to the Makishi Public Market, coming back to change before heading to the Prefectural and Art Museum, ending it all with a dinner at a random restaurant around the museum. Though you ended up sleeping past your alarm, waking up at around five in the afternoon. You had to drop your visit to the Makishi Public Market, opting to get ready for the fancy outing instead. Okinawa was a relatively small island, not dessert but not buzzing with people like in Tokyo. Reporters didn’t frequent the place much but even so, if someone uploads a picture to the internet, it’d spread like wildfire. So Rintarou came up with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea of adding a mole to your faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped out of the hotel, walking to the car as you turned on the gps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fake name?” Rintarou hummed as he pulled out the hotel parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go by Naka….” he drifted off, trying to think of the end. “Moto. Let’s go by Nakamoto.” You finished for him, smiling up at him at him as he huffed. “Isn’t that the name of that one guy in that boy group you’re obsessed with?” He asked, glancing at you as you giggled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we come up with a whole fake identity just for the fun of it?” Rintarou asked as he stopped at a red light, looking over at you nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled up to the Museum parking lot twenty minutes later. A whole new identity and background made up. Rintarou parked before unbuckling his seat belt, moving to your side of the car as you checked you had everything you needed in your bag. You reached to open the door, shifting back when you saw it open for you. Rintarou moved in front of you, reaching a hand out for you to hold. “Mrs. Nakamoto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled as you grabbed his hand, pulling yourself up before he closed the door, locking the car. He intertwined fingers with you as he began walking to the building entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a new exhibition out so the Museum was slightly busier than usual. Even more so since it was the weekend. You had bought your tickets online so you were admitted quickly, host scanning your tickets from your phone before letting you in. You weren’t expecting anything super formal but both Rintarou and you wanted to dress up for the fun of it. Slightly surprised when you noticed you weren’t the only ones. You walked around the exhibits, deciding to leave the new, crowded one for last. Looking at the different artworks displayed on the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gorgeous.” You smiled as you looked at one painting that had caught your attention. Rintarou hummed as he looked at you. “It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” You were knocked out of your thoughts as you looked up to see another couple looking at you both with expectant looks. You hadn’t worn masks to the museum, trying to maintain your formal aura. Though you were slightly shocked someone would recognize you, still not used to the ‘celebrity lifestyle’. Even though you’ve lived in it for a little over three years now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the Suna couple?” The girl asked as she clutched her boyfriend's hand. You tilted your head to a side, remembering the new identity you had taken. “Suna Y/N and Suna Rintarou?” She asked, your eyes slightly growing as you looked up at Rintarou. Smug look painted on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look he gets whenever you’re mentioned first. With the joy overtaking you, you turned to look at them and smiled. “Ye-“ you stopped as you felt Rintarou lightly squeeze your hand. Reminding you of your undercover identities. “I-I mean no.” You looked back at them with a meek smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl's smile faltered as she deflated, her partner slightly deflating as well. You flinched as you tried to think of something to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou sighed, taking you out of your thoughts. “We’ll give you a signature or a picture if you want.” He said as all three of you shot up to look at him. The couple nodded enthusiastically. “Can you do us a favor though?” He asked as he took the pen the girl handed him. Waiting for their nods before continuing. “We’re here for the weekend so please don’t let anyone until about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tuesday. We go back to Tokyo on Tuesday.” You finished for him, smiling at them as they nodded at you again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Promise.” They smiled as they saw Rintarou pass you the pen, signing the magazine cover you had made an appearance on with Rintarou a while ago. You smiled up at them as you gave the pen back. “Is a selfie okay or should we ask someone to take a picture?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook their heads before nodding. “A selfie’s fine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as you saw the boy take out his phone, clicking on his camera before lifting up. Making sure all four of you were in frame. You smiled widely as Rintarou put up a peace sign, making sure not to blink when he snapped the picture. They thanked you before letting you go on your way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the moles didn’t do much.” You grinned as you looked up at Rintarou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no. They would’ve worked if I hadn’t said we’d give them a signature or picture.” He pointed out, reaching down to grab your hand again. You giggled as you walked through the last exhibit. Leaving midway after Rintarou heard your stomach rumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou wanted to take you to a fancier, high end restaurant. Not getting the chance to when you drove past a Okinawa Soba restaurant. Making him stop right and there for you to try it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hadn’t brought your masks, so you walked in without any, looking around the small restaurant as you waited for the hostess to come sit you. Looking up at Rintatou, you asked if you had smudged your makeup, he stared at you intently, shaking his head just as the hostess came up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Table for 2?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both turned to look at her as you hummed, Rintarou fiddling with your fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hostess nodded as she grabbed the menus, looking at you and momentarily lagging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Suna couple?!” She asked, the boost in her voice caused some of the customers to look back as you tilted your head to the side. Fear overpowering you as you began thinking of your weekend being full of paparazzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no darling. I think yer confusin’ us.” You waved her off. The accent you use to mimic Atsumu coming out almost naturally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get that a lot. Though I don’t think the Suna couple has these beauty marks do they?” You pointed at the dot on your chin as Rintarou followed your lead, pointing at the dot under his eye. “And to top it off. We’re Nakamoto’s. Nothing more than office workers.” You giggled at her, relief washing over you as the customers that had turned to look, had turned their attention back to their food. You sighed as Rintarou slightly squeezed your hand before leaning in to talk to the hostess. “Can we get a more private spot?” He asked, the hostess slightly shrinking under his foxy eyes. She nodded as she began leading you up to their rooftop tables. Warning you of the boost in price since the tables were mostly reserved for important guests. You heard as Rintarou lightly scoffed before turning to tell her that the price didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put your menus down at one of the tables before excusing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should’ve gone to that five star restaurant.” Rintarou scoffed once the hostess had disappeared from view. You giggled as you reached to open the menu. “We’re only here for the Okinawa Soba.” You reminded him as you looked up at him, grumbling something under his breath as he reached for his menu. The rest of the night went by quickly. The Okinawa Soba being just as good as Makki had described it as. Rintarou and you had fallen into comfortable conversation as you began retelling stories of your childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First kiss?” You repeated his question as you took a sip of your water, looking at Rintarou nod as he finished chewing. You hummed as you thought back on it. “Did I never tell you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not like I asked those dumb get to know you questions.” He shrugged, reaching for his water. You rolled your eyes as you moved to pick up the remaining of your noodles. “You remember Iwaizumi Hajime?” He nodded as you lifted the noodles of the plate. “He was my first kiss.” You nodded before slurping the noodles up from your plate. Rintarou lifted an eyebrow as he looked at you. “Care to elaborate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed as you finished chewing your noodles, reaching to down them faster with some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it was around my first year of Junior High. So he was a second year at the time.” You began, Rintarou studying your changing expressions. “It sounds dumb now but basically a boy had said he’d take my first kiss. I was super sad about just the thought of it, mainly because I don’t even remember his name. So Haji said he’d take my first kiss then they wouldn’t threaten me with it.” You hummed, cutting down the long story to a couple sentences. “I bet Tooru was </span>
  <em>
    <span>elated</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find out his sisters first kiss was his best friend.” He snickered as he leaned forward. “He didn’t know.” You hummed, holding back a giggle as you saw him slightly fall sideways from the sudden jerk of his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haji didn’t tell them until my third year of senior high.” You shrugged, looking at Rintarou’s bewildered expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohno?” Iwaizumi asked as you meekly nodded at him. He had found you crying in the backyard, asking you to tell him what had happened. So you told him. You told him how the second year and his friends had asked you about your first kiss, and when you told them you hadn’t had it yet they tried taking it from you. Obsessed with fairy tales since young you always believed a prince would take your first kiss. So you broke down crying at the thought of the second year robbing you of that experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was your first kiss?” He asked you as he sat down next to you. Looking out onto the yard in front of him. “They wouldn’t believe me if I just told them Hajime-San.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that sentence led to Iwaizumi following you around through break periods. Any chance that the second years would have to come up to you, he’d be there to stop them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like so, it happened. He was following behind you during lunch break as you went outside to one of the court yards. Sitting next to some of the flowers you’d water after school before the second years approached you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime-san already took my first kiss!” You huffed at them as you set down the bento your mother had prepared for you that morning. The boys snickered at you, stepping in closer. “You expect us to just believe that?” They snickered once more as you slightly deflated “I-“ not getting the chance to finish, Iwaizumi came running between you two, head butting Ohno before glaring down at his fallen figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes and look!” He glared at them as he turned to you, leaning in to kiss your lips. Wiping his head back to face the boy on the ground and his friend around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See. Now leave Y/N-chan alone.” He huffed. Moving to grab your bento from the ground before grabbing your hand and leading you away from the courtyard. Ignoring the heat that had gone up to both of your faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who was your second kiss?” Rintarou asked. Cutting off your never ending giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi Hajime.” You giggled again, seeing as Rintarou’s expression turned dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>teach </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” You nodded up at him as you reached to grab his hands, preparing your best puppy eyes. You were currently in your third year of Junior High, Iwaizumi in his first year of Senior High. Though instead of worrying about your upcoming High school exams you were worried about whether or not your boyfriend would try and kiss you soon. Which brought you to your current predicament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had tried looking it up on the internet, which ended up providing no help whatsoever. Recommending you try it out with someone instead. So you asked the first person that popped into your head—Iwaizumi Hajime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny are you asking me to make out with you?” He furrowed his brows, ignoring the heat making its way to his face. You nodded up at him enthusiastically. <br/>He refused. He refused for a solid four minutes before falling prey to your puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only once!” He told you as you nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwiazumi sighed before slowly leaning in, hand under your ear. You closed your eyes as you waited for his lips to hit yours. Slightly flinching when you felt his hot breath against your lips. “Relax, bunny.” He said, his hot breath now directly on top of your lips. You nodded as you willed yourself to relax, not getting much of a chance to when you felt Iwaizumi’s lips hit yours. He set up a rhythm unknown to you. Your lips moving together before you felt his tongue hit your lips, followed by his breath hitting your lips once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth bunny.” You hummed, slightly opening your mouth as you felt his tongue make its way into your mouth. Finding yours as they began dancing in the same rhythm of your lips. Staying like that for a while before Iwaizumi slowly leaned back, a string of saliva connecting the two of you as he cleared his throat. You hummed as you cleaned it away, turning to nod at him as he stood up. Making his way back inside before stopping to look at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sorta cheated on your boyfriend with me just then.” He said before going inside, ignoring your bewildered expression before you started freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ended up breaking up with the boy a week later, having never even held hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your brother know about that one?” Rintarou asked as he leaned back onto his chair. Not breaking eye contact with you. You shook your head as you tapped on the table with your nails. “You’re the first one who knows.” You smiled up at him as he hummed and turned away. Swiftly turning back to you to ask you his last question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who was your third?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed thinking back on your first date with Suna Rintarou all those years ago. “You.” You smiled up at him, seeing as he nodded in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what about you Rin?” You asked him as he looked back up at you, lifting a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was your first kiss?” Rintarou hummed as he reached to grab your hand from across the table. Looking at you with the look that never fails to make the butterflies in your stomach act up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao not a third of the chapter being about Iwa,,,<br/>Thanks for reading :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Onigiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What if I just - bleh” you slumped down onto the beanbag in your living room, looking up at Rintarou lift an eyebrow at you. “You can bleh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> we get back from our run.” He bent down to pull you up, your body falling limp in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am noodle.” You looked up at him as you further relaxed. Immediately tensing when you saw him giggle at you, prompting him to take that chance to fully stand you up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on dummy, isn’t your next role an athlete?” he said as he walked over to the front door, slipping his running shoes on. You groaned as you slipped into your own. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I have to literally be one.”  you puffed up your cheeks as he passed you your mask, moving his finger up to pop one of your cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” he laughed as he opened the door, letting you walk out first before taking your hand and walking to the elevator. “You’re not running your normal miles are you?” you looked up at him after having stepped into the elevator. He shrugged, smiling as he saw you slightly deflate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stop for onigiri.” he leaned into you as you looked up at him with stars in your eyes. “Promise?!” he hummed as he lightly squeezed your hand, stepping out the elevator with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped in the lobby and lightly stretched before pulling your mask on and walking outside with Rintarou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rin.” you panted as you bent forward, leaning on your knees for support. You looked up at Rintarou as he passed you a water bottle. You gratefully took it before moving to chug it, only getting two sips in before he snatched it away from you, dropping it back in his bag. “Rin.” you huffed as you wiped some of the spilled water off your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me run ten miles and now you deny me water!” you glared at him as you pulled your mask back up. “We just ran one, Bunny.” He looked at you as he tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” you pointed at him as your glare softened. “You’re not allowed to look cute when I scorn you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou lightly snickered as he grabbed the finger you were pointing at him with, opening your palm to hold hands with you. “Come on, I already called ‘Samu so your onigiri should be ready by now.” he pulled you down the road, crossing the road towards Onigiri Miya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou opened the door for you, waiting for you to walk in before lightly squeezing your hand. “Don’t make a-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Samu!” you exclaimed, your hands shooting up as Osamu looked at you from behind the counter. Giving you a small smile as he waved at you. You smiled back as you grabbed Rintarou’s hand again, pulling him towards the counter as you ignored the customers' stares and whispering. You lightly jumped as you waited in line to pay, already savoring your onigiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou leaned in closer to your ear. “I told you not to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” you both turned to look at the little girl that had just spoken to you, another little boy standing next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twins</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded to yourself before bending down to be at their eye level, dragging Rintarou along with you. “Yes?” you asked them as you smiled, only your smiling eyes visible above the mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl played with the ends of her shirt as she tried to muster up the courage to talk to you. “Are-are you…” her voice lowered into a whisper as you leaned in, trying to catch what she had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we couldn’t hear you. Could you repeat that for us please?” The girl flushed pink as she nodded, slightly hiding behind her brother. “Are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Suna Rintarou and Suna Y/N!” her brother asked, his powerful voice reaching your ears easily. You nodded at them, seeing their faces light up. “Can we get a picture?” the little girl asked, her confidence coming back. You nodded as you looked back up, noticing you were holding up the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Let’s move away from the line and have your parents take a picture of us, how does that sound?” you told them as they nodded enthusiastically up at you. You smiled at them as you stood up, holding your hand out for the little girl to hold before moving out the line. She led you towards a pair sitting near one of the windows. You greeted them as you explained the situation, seeing as their faces turned to shock once you had taken off your masks. Showing your full faces for the picture. Rintarou and you squatted down at the kids level and posed for a couple pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up and excusing yourselves as you put your masks back on, moving back to the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were cute.” you hummed as you reached for Rintarou’s hand. Rintarou humming back as you stepped up, getting closer to the front. “Do you want twins, Rin?” you asked Rintarou as you looked back at the kids happily chatting with their parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready for kids whenever you are, bunny.” he said as he moved you infront of him, hugging you from behind. You hummed as you thought back on your talk about having kids before getting married. He had told you he wasn’t opposed to it, but since it’d impact your career more than his because of all the resting time you’d have to take he said it was entirely up to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Rin, do you want twins. Like two mini us running around.” Suna hummed as you stepped up again. “Well if they were two mini yous I wouldn’t be opposed to it, they’d be more expensive though, that’s for sure.” You giggled as you moved your hands up to hold his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it is about time we have kids, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He asked. You hummed as you stepped up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin, we’ve been married for three years and together for six. I think we’re both ready for a mini Suna to walk around our apartment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m ready whenever you are.” He shrugged as he moved to rest his head on your shoulder moving his mask down a bit. “Just say the word and I’m yours, bunny.” You squirmed as you felt his breath hit your ear, slightly moving away as you stepped up again. “Rin… we’re in public.” Rintarou hummed, momentarily relaxing as you felt his hand go up to his mask again. The relaxation didn’t last long once Rin started lightly nibbling on your ear, causing you to bite your lip down to hold back a shriek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarous tongue licked into your ear, causing you to squirm back into his embrace. Biting your lip down to stop any sound from escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both stopped as you looked up at Osamu looking straight at both of you. “There’s people behind you, but if you want to continue I can let you borrow the back room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flushed pink as you cleared your throat, wiggling out of Rintarou’s grip to move up to the cash register. You dug out your wallet from the bag Rintarou was carrying and handed Osamu ¥1000.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep the change.” You said as you looked away, moving Rintarou’s mask back up his nose. Osamu hummed as he moved to pass you your bag of onigiri. “Ah.” You both looked back at Osamu, lifting a brow. Osamu called over one of the workers and asked for him to take over the register for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked over to the side of the counter, waiting for Osamu to walk out while you bickered with Rintarou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a picture.” You both turned to look at Osamu as he untied his apron, setting it on the side as he waved you over to back halls leading to his office. “Picture?” You asked as you followed after him, intertwining your hand with Rintarou’s. Osamu hummed as he opened the door for his office, waiting for you to walk in before closing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached over his desk, pulling out a Polaroid camera before setting it up in front of a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the picture for, ‘Samu?” You asked as you moved in front of it, standing next to Rintarou and taking off your masks as Osamu fiddled with the camera. “Smile.” He said as he turned to look at you before turning around and smiling at the camera. You smiled as Rintarou brought up a peace sign. Stopping yourself from blinking as the flash went off. Osamu moved back to it as he waited for the picture to finish printing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Samuuuu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for a celebrity wall I’m making.” He said as he turned around to look at you, flapping the picture a bit as he led you out his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebrity wall?” Osamu hummed as you and Rintarou followed behind him, pulling up your masks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a sharpie from the counter before passing it to you. “Sign.” You took the sharpie and signed a corner of the Polaroid before passing it to Rintatou for him to sign. He signed the other corner before giving the picture and sharpie back to Osamu. He grabbed a piece of tape and stuck it to the back, leading you to one of the walls near the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebrity wall.” He pointed at the wall behind him before turning to stick your picture next to the others. You stared at the pictures on the wall pointing out some of the volleyball players you could recognize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re mainly with the black jackals though.” You pointed out as you looked back at Osamu.<br/>
He shrugged, “Well ‘Tsumu comes over a lot.” You hummed as you looked up at Rintarou. “Rin can bring over his Raijin teammates and I can have Tobio, Kourai and Wakatoshi-san come over too.” Osamu hummed as he started walking back to the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring them over ‘Samu!” You smiled as you skipped after him, Rintarou following behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny, we should start heading back now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at your watch as you checked the time, shocked time had gone by so fast. You gave your goodbyes to Osamu before heading out, deciding to eat your onigiri back at your home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You skipped down the sidewalk with Rintarou, hands intertwined as you looked out at the scenery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think mini Suna will grow up to be a professional volleyball player?” You turned to look up at Rintarou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’ll be an actor.” <br/>
<br/>
You smiled up at him as you hummed. <br/>
“I hope they get your eyes.” <br/>
Rintarou stopped walking for a second, looking down at you before nodding. <br/>
“I hope they get <em>your</em> eyes.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I deleted the first chapter if any of y’all still remember it :p<br/>I’ll probably end up rewriting it at some point tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to smile up at your father, nodding as you adjusted your grip on the bouquet of flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over yourself one last time before slipping your arm through your father’s, letting him lead you to the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was finally the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day you’d been planning for, for over a year now. A year and three months ago Suna Rintarou had gone down on one knee to ask for your hand in marriage. It wasn’t anything big nor flashy but it was the best you could’ve ever asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You of course accepted, which brought you to today. It was finally the day of your wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mother had been adamant about not letting Suna look at you before the ceremony. So you hadn't gotten a glimpse of your fine piece of ass of a fiancée the entire morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your father walked you down the lounge room of the church, stopping at the side of the church door entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at one of the workers who was set to queue you on when to start walking. You slightly rocked in your spot, trying to calm your nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The priest began talking, turning to introduce you before the music started playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s welcome, the bride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed the lump in your throat before turning to nod up at your father, letting him lead you inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked past multiple familiar faces, smiling at them as you tighten your grip on your fathers arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, catching a glimpse of Suna’s mouth wide open. Eyes enlarged as he looked at you with stars in his eyes before getting knocked out his trance by a snickering Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled to yourself as you continued walking down the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you reached the front, the more familiar the faces became. You smiled at Komori and Sakusa standing on Suna’s side of invitees, before turning to your own side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately made eye contact with your Seijoh friends, smiling at them as they smiled back. Or in Yahaba’s case, trying to hold back his tears. You lightly giggled as your eyes traveled up to the four brats you’d spent half of your life with. You smiled at Matsukawa and Hanamaki, lightly giggling as they pretended to wipe a tear away from under their eyes. Your eyes shot up to Iwaizumi next, his eyes glossy as he smiled at you and nodded, notably biting his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes softened as you gave him a warm smile, Tooru catching your attention soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had flown back from Argentina, having gotten a week and a half vacation on the excuse of his sister's wedding. You smiled up at him as he smiled at you back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face unusually calm as he nodded up at the front, forcing you to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up and were met with the most heavenly sight. Suna had walked down to meet you in front of the pews, waiting for you to reach him. His usual expressionless facade had been completely forgotten. His face was dusted in a light red as he held a hand out for you, trying to keep it cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your father hummed as he placed your hand on Suna’s nodding at Suna and gave you a small smile before turning to walk to his spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look handsome.” You whispered as Suna led you up, in front of the priest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, lightly squeezing his hand as you stopped in front of the priest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremony went on. You heard the readings before giving your bows. Trying hard not to turn into a blushing mess as Suna put his heart out on his sleeve in front of everyone. You exchanged rings, holding yourself back from punching Atsumu after he whispered some profanities to both of you. You smiled up at each other one last time before holding hands, the priests saying the words so often repeated in movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may now seal your marriage with a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned in, lightly pecking Rintarou’s lips before trying to move away. You didn’t get very far when Rintarou reached for the back of your neck, pulling you in for a hotter, passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved away, panting for air as the cheering finally reached your ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both turned to look over the pews, seeing your friends and family cheer up at you. Rintarou turned to smile at his friends and family as you turned to yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling at Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s antics as your mother tried to calm them down. Takeru cheered at the top of his lungs, lightly jumping up and down as Fumiko clapped next to him. Giving you a warm smile as she nodded at you. You nodded back, turning to look back at Iwaizumi. His head was down so you couldn’t see his face, but the small jumps of his shoulders were enough to let you know he had finally let it all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou leaned in to kiss your cheek, nodding for you to start walking back down the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you did. You walked down, hugging Rintarou’s family and close friends before turning towards your own family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hugged your parents and older sister, kissing Takeru’s forehead to leave a print of your lipstick on him. Giggling as you turned to hug your best friends. Hanamaki lightly hugged you, not wanting to mess up any of your makeup or hair, unlike Matsukawa. Matsukawa duck down, lifting you up in a bear hug as you both giggled in joy. He set you down before stopping himself from giving you a head pat, deciding that ruining your hair wouldn’t be the best idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled up at him before turning to look at Tooru, your eyes immediately softening again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his arms out, biting down at his lip as it lightly trembled. You leaned into his embrace, moving your hand up and down his back before leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at him, wiping away one of the tears that had managed to fall before grabbing his hands. Giving them a light squeeze before giggling. “Your boogers are falling, Tooru-nii.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed before lightly snickering, digging into his suits jacket for his handkerchief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded back at Rintarou who was now waiting for you, hand stretched out as he smiled warmly at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded at Tooru one last time before turning to grab Rintarou’s hand, letting him lead you out the packed church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to look at him. Smile wider than ever before as you lightly jumped in your spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stunning by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped your jumping as you slightly looked down, a light pink painting your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look so bad yourself, my dear husband.” You looked back up at him, grin plastered across your face as he lightly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously. You’re gorgeous.” He said, moving his hand up to play with one of your fallen strands of hair. You smiled up at him, slightly leaning in to nudge him before getting interrupted by a hollering Hanamaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re literally at our wedding.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s been a week and I wanted to update. <br/>Nice and short just cuz I rewrote this like five times, each time with completely different events.<br/>Like the first draft was literally one of Suna getting hurt and you rushing over-<br/>Anyways the reception will be next chapter and I’m planning on adding some ~lewd~ scenes but idk, depends on whether or not I actually will myself into writing it<br/>Thank you for reading :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestive themes and slightly lewd scene closer to the end :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rin.” You giggled as he kissed your temple. “Rin you’re going to take off the makeup.” You pouted up at him, Rintarou moving away to get a better view of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he pulled you onto his lap, nustling his nose into the crook of your neck. “Don’t go getting so comfortable, we’re reaching the hotel in a couple minutes.” You poked his cheek with your index finger, ignoring his grumbling as you looked around the limousine for your flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were on your way to the hotel where the reception was being held. After the ceremony a limousine had gone to pick you up, taking you to Yoyogi Park for your photos. Once the photographer was satisfied he let you go, packing up to head to the hotel. Waiting to capture your entry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You relaxed into Rintarou’s hold as you brought your hand up to his hair, having to stop yourself from kneading through it and ruining the gel. “You’re beautiful.” Rintarou mumbled. You giggled as you readjusted yourself on his lap, your bottom grinding over his growing partner. He let out a small groan as you turned around to glare at him. “Not right now.” You narrowed your eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly sighed as he nodded, moving to pull you back into his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stop and get boba.” You slightly turned your head, making eye contact with him as he looked at you with his puppy eyes. You sighed before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou’s head instantly shot up as he moved to knock on the window between the driver and you, telling him to stop at the nearest boba shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, nii-chan~” You grinned up at Tooru as you took your boba back from him. He responded with a scoff as he turned around and walked back to his table, your giggle following after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.” You turned your head to look at the voice calling you, meeting a familiar pair of dark eyes. “Ah, Kiyoo!” you set down your boba as you stood up, walking around the table and meeting Sakusa halfway with a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice.” He hummed as he looked you over, lips twitching into a smirk when he saw your scowl. “Really Kiyoo? It’s my wedding day and you hit me with a, ‘you look nice’?” you glared at him as you placed a hand on your waist, leaning on it as he let out a light snicker. “You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely,</span>
  </em>
  <span> your highness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your glare softened as you giggled, remembering your first meeting with the spiker. You were taking promotional photos for the drama you were starring in. In the drama you played the role of a princess, so you were dressed as such for the pictures. When the shoot was finished you were walking back to the dressing rooms when you bumped into Sakusa. He was there to talk to one of the directors about the shoot he was doing in a couple hours. You apologized for bumping into him and for accidentally stabbing him with one of your hair pieces. He waved you off as he apologized himself. “You’re fine… your highness?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You broke out laughing as his face flushed a light pink, realizing what he has just called you. Once your laughter had died down you took a good look at him, snapping your fingers when a thought rushed to your head. “You’re Motoya-kun’s cousin aren’t you?” You looked up at him, scratching your chin as you tried to think back on the name Komori had told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sa… Sasaki was it?” you turned to look up at him, letting out a small snicker at the scowl on his face. “Sakusa. Sakusa Kiyoomi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes enlarged as you snapped your fingers, frantically nodding up at him with a smile. “Yea! You’re Sakusa Kiyoomi aren’t you?” he nodded as your smile grew larger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sakusa Kiyoomi! I’m Oikawa Y/N.” he hummed as he tugged at his mask. “You’re Suna’s girlfriend?” you nodded, about to answer when your assistant came running down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I have to go Sakusa-san. It was a pleasure meeting you though!” you smiled at him one last time as you bowed, walking over to your assistant, hearing her nag at you for not sticking to the schedule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, you crossed paths with Sakusa a lot more. Naturally growing closer after each cafe or shoot run in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, that's what I thought.” you stuck your tongue out at him, snickering when you saw his face fall into a scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pat his shoulder as you moved up to stand next to him. “What gift did ya bring me, Kiyoomi~” you cooed as he scowled at you again, stepping away from you as you shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him with a glare, “I'm kicking you out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little bunny-chan!” you both looked up at the entrance where a hyper buzzcut redhead had just walked in. “Satori-san!” You called out to him, smiling as he walked over to you. Other Shiratorizawa alumni followed behind him. Kiyoomi poked your side as he nodded, walking back to the table with Komori and some of the Raijin team members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou stopped in front of you, humming as he looked over you, reaching for your hand and spinning you as he cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu es canon!” He kissed the back of your hand as you giggled, chill running down your back when you felt Rintarou’s hand rest on your lower back. You smiled up at him as Tendou set your hand down, nodding up at Rintarou before stepping aside, letting the others greet you two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went through and hugged all of the Shiratorizawa grads, ruffling Goshiki’s hair and snickering with Kawanishi when Shirabu told him to stop coddling up to a married woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the night went on. You greeted guests, danced some dances, cut some cake and tossed a bouquet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that toast hit me a bit harder than expected.” you giggled as you leaned into Rintarou’s embrace. He leaned down to kiss your forehead as he continued rocking you from side to side, looking over your family and friends dancing the night away. “I told you, you should’ve eaten more.” He huffed. You giggled as you played with his fingers, going over the ring on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the backroom.” You turned your torso, looking up at him grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think those dirty thoughts!” you lightly slapped his chest as he began laughing, intertwining hands with you. “I’m tired of these heels.” you sighed as you pulled him to the room, evading all the alcohol filled dancing bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I not pack them?” you grumbled as you shuffled through the bag you had packed the night before. Including a pair of flats along with other daily necessities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just walk around barefoot.” Rintarou shrugged as he moved to stand next to you. You cocked an eyebrow at him as he looked at you with an unbothered look. “And get my feet stepped on? No thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou shrugged as he sat on the bench where your bag was. “Didn’t you say Mamma bought some just in case?” you looked up at him and snapped your fingers. “You’re right Rin!” you smiled as you leaned in to kiss his cheek, reaching into your bag to message your mother. You typed away into your phone as you felt Rintarou’s arms snake around your waist, pulling you down onto his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly squirmed when you felt him kissing along your neck, having moved the hair placed there out of the way. “Rin.” You giggled as you pressed your back onto his chest, sending a quick ‘backroom’ to your mother before putting your phone back into the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tilt your head back, connecting your lips with Rinatrou’s as they began dancing to the rhythm of your matching heartbeats. You felt his hands move to your hips as he swiftly picked you up, turning you around to flip your body forwards as your lips momentarily separated. You wiped the string of saliva connecting you two away with a giggle, moving to stand up in front of him as he pouts. You knead your fingers through his hair, eyes softening at his pout but not giving in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll leave hickies, and this dress.” you motioned to your dress which is very open on the entirety of the top part of your body. Two straps holding up the top of the dress as a three loop corset tied it on your lower back. “Shows all the places you like leaving hickies on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed as he pulled you in for a hug, resting his head on your stomach as you continued to knead through his hair. You heard a knock at the door, and yelled for them to come in. Hoping it’d reach them through the music playing outside. Your mother walked in soon after, giggling at the sight in front of her as she set the shoes down on the bench next to you. She kissed your cheek as Rintarou’s head shot up, meekly smiling up at her. She ruffled his hair as well before walking back to the door, telling you to hurry back as she stepped closer to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mamma.” You both said before she closed the door, turning to look at each other again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were about to move away when Rintarou’s hold on your waist tightened, causing you to look at him with a lifted brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a taste?” your face dropped into a blank one, looking at him to make sure he was serious. Once you had determined that he was in fact serious, your face morphed into one of disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Right now?” He grinned at you as he stood up, soon towering over you as he leaned in to kiss you again. You kissed him back, slightly opening your mouth as you let his tongue enter. The initially soft kiss morphed into a sloppy one, your hands traveling up to his neck as you played with his baby hairs. His hand traveling up from your waist to your left breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breathing soon morphed into pants as he cupped it, massaging it gently as his other hand moved up to cup your cheek. You leaned back for a second, catching your breath as you looked up into his eyes. His pupils now blown out in lust as he took in your blushing figure. He leaned in to kiss you again. This time your pants morphing into soft moans as he pulled the tape off your nipple. Your nipple perked up at the cool air in the room, perking up further when Rintarou pulled your dress strap down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, sitting on the bench he was previously on, now face to face with your exposed breast. He continued to massage it gently, taking in your soft whimpers and alternating expressions as he looked up at you. Ignoring his twitching partner as he leaned in. Wrapping his lips around your nipple as he began lightly suking, moving his hand to cup your right breast from under the fabric. You brought your hand back to his hair, dragging your nails along his head as he let out small grunts. Sending vibrations through your body and further making you squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brought your other hand up to your mouth, muffling your intsenifying moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou began massaging your right breast, your hand tightening around your mouth. Failing to muffle your moans when you felt Rintarou’s tongue swirl around your nipple as he glanced up. His dick twitching again at the sight above him. He leaned back, releasing your nipple with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he moved his hand up to rest on your waist. The other one still playing with your right breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, laughing at the disappointed look you gave him when you glanced down, moving your hand away from your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why-” you didn’t get to finish when the door swung open, your drunk brother walking in as he sang your nickname. The other two himbos and semi-drunk Hajime behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little buNNY?!” He stopped at the door. Your back was to him but he could see your very exposed shoulder and strap hanging on your side. Noticing his brother-in-laws hair sticking up from behind you. You glared at him, not bothering to cover your exposed breast when you felt Rintarou’s hand over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beat it nimrod.” you seethed, watching him shrink under your glare as he turned around, shutting the door behind him. Not letting the three behind him even glance inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you looked back at Rintarou, his eyes back to normal as he looked up at you. Both of you breaking out into small giggles. He took out his handkerchief, wiping away his saliva before reaching for the tape in your bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He skillfully broke off multiple pieces, arranging them in a heart on top of your nipple. You giggled as he pulled your dress strap back on, flipping you around to readjust the corset. Once satisfied he stood up with a hum, grabbing your hand and giving you a twirl as he looked you over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as you striked different poses for him, whipping out his phone to take pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tis was the first time I wrote anything smut related, even if it was for like less than 100 words. <br/>:|<br/>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nonstop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Valentines special 😩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, letting Rintarou uncover your eyes. You blinked away the stars from the sudden light and looked straight at a door. A door to what looked like a dancing studio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Rintarou behind you, perplexed as to what you were doing standing in front of a ‘Dancing Studio Pepe 2’ as the sign said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou smiled down at you before grabbing your hand, pulling you along with him into the cozy studio. You walked in, immediately catching sight of the sign stuck up on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salsa and bachata lessons?” You read aloud, suddenly noticing the other people sprawled across the studio. All of them familiar faces that instantly lit up, skipping over to you and Rintarou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could try it out, especially after Tooru bragged about learning it the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed, remembering the phone call you had with Tooru a couple weeks back in which he bragged about being a better bachata and salsa dancer. You hung up on him, offended he’d ever think to be better than you. “Well I can definitely brag-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N-chan!” you were cut off, looking up to see your favorite giant libero. “Motoya-chan!” You giggled as he ran over to you, lifting you up in a hug as he swung you around in circles. You giggled as he set you down, slightly falling forward from the slap he got from Washio. Washio came up and gave you a head pat, exchanging greetings while Rintarou grumbled something to Komori in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s the whole team here, Washio-san?” you asked, looking around at the studio filled with Raijin members, who were also making their way towards you to greet you. “Suna wanted to reserve the whole studio for you two but the instructor said that wasn’t allowed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain why the rest of the team is here though?” You asked, hugging and greeting the rest of the members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The instructor did say he could just buy out the rest of the places and fill them up with whoever he wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he gave them to you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You asked, finished having greeted the rest of the team. “Team bonding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, turning back to look at Rintarou and Komori talking to each other. “I heard these classes are expensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?” You asked, looking up at him bring a finger to his chin. “Something about the instructor being a professional.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, trying to calculate how big of a hole this class left in Rintarou’s bank account.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my!” You were brought out of your thoughts when a loud squeal reached your ears. Everyone turned towards the backroom door, a flamboyantly dressed, tall, hispanic male stood there. Looking straight at you with a puzzled yet beaming expression. He strutted over to you, Washio slowly moving away at his every step. He stopped in front of you, crouching and bending in different directions before walking around you. Taking in your 360 look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.” He hummed, bringing a finger up to his chin as he looked you over once more. You giggled with a small shrug, “I have one of those familiar faces.” You smiled up at him, slightly stepping back when he snapped his fingers with a strong “Aha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for your hands, bringing them up as he smiled at you. “You look like a female version of Oikawa Tooru dear!” Your face fell, offended he had just called you a female version of your brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped yourself from scowling as you gave him a small smile. “Oikawa Tooru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed as he set your hands down, taking out his phone before scrolling through it. “Yes dear! He’s on the Argentina volleyball team. I was in Argentina a couple weeks back and taught him during one of my classes.” He flipped his phone, showing you a picture he had taken with your brother a couple weeks back. “He’s a doll~” He giggled, taking his phone back before swiping through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to post this on my twitter.” he giggled, pulling you in as he brought his phone up above him. “1...2...3.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Click</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put down the phone, zooming in and out the picture as he hummed. “Your smile’s what reminds me of him the most, doll.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled, lightly murmuring a ‘hashtag Oikawa Tooru’ below his breath before posting it. He dropped his phone back into his pocket as he looked up, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention as he stepped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get your salsa going!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, feeling Rintarou snake an arm around your waist as you all listened to the instructors directions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He talked for a bit, speaking of salsa and bachata before showing what you’d be learning that day. Setting you lose as he played some music, walking around to adjust whatever needed to be adjusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You practiced with Rintarou for a bit, surprised he wasn’t as stiff as the last time you had asked him to dance. Though the same couldn’t be said about his teammates. Not only were they dancing with each other, since many of them lacked a significant other, or a free one in some of their cases. They’d break out snickering whenever they’d make eye contact, some were stiffer than Rintarou (Which is incredible considering Rintarou is literally as stiff as a wooden board) and others simply couldn’t get the steps right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After much giggling, mostly from Rintarou and you, many of them managed to get the steps down and make the instructor (somewhat) proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, your three hour session came to end and so the team split up, each going their own ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at practice tomorrow Suna!” Komori smiled up at Suna as he hummed back, returning his attention to the check he was signing. “See you Y/N-chan.” Komori smiled at you, waiting for your answer before walking out the studio. “Bye Motoya-chan!” you waved him off, giggling at him jumping and waving from outside, accidentally bumping into some walking pedestrians. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great dear!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You turned your attention back to your husband and dance instructor at the counter. The instructor received Rintarou’s check with a smile, money signs basically jumping out his eyes. Rintarou hummed as he reached for your bag, throwing it over his shoulder before walking over to you. “Let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, intertwining your hands with his as you smiled back at the instructor. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled, “of course dear.” He waved you off, raising his voice as you walked out the studio. “Come back soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed to himself, bringing his arm down as he opened his phone, slightly appalled at the number of notifications from his latest twitter post. He opened them up, scrolling through the comments as his face dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re siblings😃</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha they look alike because they’re siblings!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way you met Suna Y/N!😭</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not you meeting both Oikawa’s (^=˃ᆺ˂)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Though what surprised him the most was the retweet from Oikawa Tooru himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The great king(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa_Tooru13</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@SunaAY/N__ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glad to announce that my little sister looks like me. Not the other way around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ╰༼=ಠਊಠ=༽╯</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SunaAY/N__</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Francisco!” He yelled at his assistant, stomping over to him behind the counter. “Why didn’t you tell me that was Suna Oikawa Y/N!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was pretty obvious boss. I mean she came in with her husband, looks like her brother, and is a famous actor. I don’t know how you didn’t catch on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, going back to his calculations as he ignored his boss’ whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one of those familiar faces.” Rintarou mimicked you, snickering when you lightly slapped him before laughing along with him. “I can’t believe she said I look like Tooru.” You puffed your cheeks, looking out the window with a fake dejected look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re literally siblings bunny.” Rintarou snickered. You whipped your head around, looking at him as if he had just betrayed you. “I know that Rin! But </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Not the other way around.” You huffed, leaning back into the seat as Rintarou snickered at your childness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, princess.” He smiled, turning on the radio as he continued driving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, sitting up right to look at the passing buildings. Suddenly noticing you weren’t on the route back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin.” You asked, hearing Rintarou hum before continuing. “Where are we going?” You turned to look at him, giggling at his grin before he shrugged. “We’ll be there in a couple minutes, just sit tight bunny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has the time come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna slowed to a stop at a red light, turning to look at you in confusion. You sat up straight, looking him straight in the eyes as you placed your hand over the one he had on the armrest console. “Are we being sacrificed to the aliens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou’s face dropped for a second, moving the hand he had on the steering wheel over yours as he looked straight into your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time your face dropped, about to retort when the honking of cars broke the mood. Rintarou’s eyes shot up to the lights, seeing them green before returning his hand to the steering wheel and stepping on the gas. You couldn’t help but giggle as you sat back again, looking ahead as you played with the ends of your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou soon stopped at another building, parking right in front of the entrance. He turned off the car turning to look at you as he handed you a mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at the building, no sign to help you guess where it was that Rintarou was taking you to. You looked back at him, face serious as you brought the mask up to your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re not meeting aliens today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou shrugged, checking the street for cars before stepping out. You sighed, checking you had everything and adjusting your mask as Rintarou opened the door for you. He held a hand out for you, smiling as you grabbed it. His smile noticeable through his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locked the door before holding your hand, leading you into the building. He talked to the receptionist before she pointed you towards an elevator. You stepped inside, getting giddier by the second as Rintarou clicked on the button for the fifth floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou snickered at your giddiness before stepping out the elevator, maneuvering you through more hallways before stopping in front of a basic looking door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there where the aliens are?” You leaned in, nudging Rintarou as he reached for the door knob. He let out a small snicker as he nodded, pushing open the door to reveal a room scattered with paint and canvases. Couples littered in front of them and a table of wine and cups at the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman up front looked up, instantly recognizing Rintarou as she scratched something off from the notebook in front of her. She stood up, walking over to you as the couples kept chatting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome! You must be the Suna couple.” Rintarou and you nodded, following the woman to the seats she directed you to. “There’s more wine up front if you run out.” She smiled at you, bowing before walking back up to her seat. You looked at the seats in front of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sat the both of you on the seats at the back. Two white canvases and their matching stools were set up. An array of paint and paint brushes in the middle of them with two small tables on either side. A wine glass on each with small snacks and a wine bottle. You looked up at Rintarou and smiled, “A paint and sip class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, moving to sit on one of the stools as he pat the other one. “Sounded fun.” He shrugged, turning back to open the wine bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled as you sat down, removing your coat and mask as you looked back at Rintarou already pouring the wine into his cup. “It does sound pretty fun.” You hummed, switching cups with Rintarou before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next two hours went by with you slowly adding to the percentage of alcohol in your bloodstream as you painted a sad excuse of an alien on the canvas. Rintarou did so too, but his painting definitely came out looking more accurate than yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You left, dejected at the fact that Rintarou’s alien looked cooler. Only adding to your sorrows when you posted an instagram poll about it, everyone agreeing his was better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached your house, slightly happier after you convinced Rintarou to stop by a grocery store and buy the materials to make ‘bakewell tarts’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You skipped inside, setting down the groceries and immediately unpacking them with a little hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexa, play some music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slightly swayed your hips side to side at the rhythm of the music, setting up everything you’d need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, can you pull up the recipe on the ipad?” You threw away the bags, turning to look up at Rintarou after he didn’t answer. He snickered from behind his camera, recording your every move. You giggled, walking towards him, stopping right in front of him as you snatched his phone away. Stopping the recording before placing his phone on the shelf behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood up on your tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss before falling back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” You smiled at him, nodding towards the kitchen as you wrapped your hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, following after you with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You set up everything just as the instructions told you to. Giggling with Rintarou when the flour flared up and coated his face. You added all the ingredients into the bowl, mixing as Rintarou finished wiping away the flour from his face. You placed the batter in the tray with Rintarou’s help, sticking it in the oven before moving over to start the filling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head shot up when the song changed though, you looked over at Rintarou as he giggled at your antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it.” Rintarou looked at you, a small grin painting his lips. You smiled at him as you stepped away from the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Party rock~” you sang, starting to shuffle across the kitchen. Having the time of your life as Rintarou broke out laughing. “Shake that!” You pointed at him, looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, inevitably giving in as he shuffled with you across the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Put your hands up to the sun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, whipping out your dance moves from back in your childhood. He followed, showing his own dance moves as your kitchen morphed into a dance battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Put your hands up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly pushed him out the way, switching up your shuffle for a moonwalk as you grinned up at him. He snickered as he lightly clapped for you. You switched sides, motioning for him to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody just having good time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He dramatically flipped around, moonwalking towards you before stopping a couple steps away. He flipped around, grinning at you as he stopped just in front of you. You snickered as you pulled him down, giving him a small kiss before both of your heads shot to the oven. The little kitchen alarm going crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tarts!” You gasped, running to pick up the kitchen mittens before opening the oven. Slightly stepping away at the heat that shot out, you picked the tarts out, closing the oven before looking over your tarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t look burnt.” you hummed, looking around them as Rintarou shimmied behind you. He rested his chin on your head as he looked at the tarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we just let them cool for ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, not wanting to nod with his chin resting on top of your head. “Let’s finish with the filling.” you said as you moved your hands up to cup Rintarou’s face. You held it up as you bent down, twirling around to smile at him before letting his face go and walking back to the counter you left the ingredients on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou grumbled something under his breath as he followed after you, helping you with whatever you’d tell him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fifteen minutes you finished the tarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look so cute!” you giggled as you stared at them from behind the counter. You sighed, “I can’t will myself to eat one.” You giggled, looking up at Rintarou with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, already reaching for one. “I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slapped his hand away, glaring up at him as you reached for your phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not before I take a picture!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whipped your phone out, moving it in different angles as you took pictures of the tarts. Rintarou snickered as he took out his own phone. He moved on the other side of the island, lifting his phone as he caught your attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pose behind the tarts bunny.” You looked up at him, seeing his phone out as you posed behind the island. Lifting up a peace sign as you gave him your biggest smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed as he took a couple pictures, bringing his phone down to look at them before looking back up at you. He clicked the video option before clicking on record. “Taste test?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, lifting the phone up to record you. You giggled as you reached for a tart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we have a…” you trailed off trying to think where the tart was from. “French?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou snickered behind the camera, shaking his head as he corrected you. “English.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed. “English! I meant English.” You ignored Rintarou’s snickers as you continued with the ‘show’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made an English pastry. I, your very own Suna Y/N will be your </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> professional taste tester.” You grinned up at the camera, posing with the tart one last time before lifting it up to take a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dug into the tart, your eyes slightly expanding as the jelly fell onto the island below you. You glanced up at Rintarou and gave him a tight lipped smile as you finished chewing. Once you had, you looked up at the camera, stars in your eyes as you gave the camera a big thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten out of ten!” You giggled, reaching behind the camera to give Rintarou a bite. He hummed as soon as the jelly reached his tongue. Nodding at you in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you have it folks.” You stood up straight, putting down the bitten pastry. “We will be retiring early to open our own pastry shop…” you trailed off, trying to think of what to call the shop. “Suna pastries, coming soon, near you!” you pointed at the camera giggling as you crossed your arms. “No, I didn’t copy Onigiri Miya for the name.” You smiled before winking at Rintarou. He cut the camera with a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go take a bath.” He hummed, untying his apron as he looked over your flour filled clothes. You hummed, moving towards the counter as Rintarou moved to the bathroom, turning on the bathtub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we eat the tarts after the bath?” you called out to him, cleaning the remaining mess on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea! We wouldn’t want to throw them up in the bath.” He called back. You giggled with a hum as you threw away the empty jars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou walked in soon after, tapping something on his phone as he walked next to you at the sink. “Are you posting the video?” You asked, catching a glimpse of the video he had just taken on his phone. He hummed as he continued clicking on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows?” He grinned up at you. “You might get an offer for a taste testing show or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snickered at him as you went back to washing the dishes. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished tapping away on his phone before placing it back in his pocket. He grabbed a rag and wiped down the counters as you finished up with the dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point after he had finished he ran back into the bathroom. You hummed as you took off your gloves and apron, setting them aside as you began walking to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the bath ready yet, love?” you yawned as you walked into the bathroom. Stopping at the door as you took in the scene in front of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your bathtub was full, with rose petals floating around on top. There were candles set up around the bathroom, giving the room a warm, cozy feel. On the extra space on the side of the bathtub was a tray filled with chocolate-covered strawberries and a small bottle of wine. Rintarou stood a couple feet away from it, a sloppy smile painting his lips as he took off his shirt. “It’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but giggle as you walked in, closing the door behind you. “Is this where you disappeared while we were at the store?” you asked him as you began taking off your own clothes. He nodded as he continued stripping. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the cutest.” You giggled as you walked up to him, taking a closer look at the wine bottle besides him. “More wine?” You asked, looking up at him nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he teased as he pulled in for a hug. Unbuckling your bra from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled as you set the bottle back to its original spot, taking off your panties as your bra rolled off your arms. “Let’s get in then.” you smiled up at Rintarou, both of you standing butt naked next to the bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait seriously?” You turned around, looking at Rintarou snicker from behind you. “Yea seriously. Motoya and Tatsuki-san had to pull me away before I punched him to death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly shivered, not remembering that part of the night. You had been chatting with Rintarou in the bath after successfully taking off all the flour and sweat from the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you were busy devouring the chocolate-covered strawberries Rintarou was telling you about the time he got into a fight at one of the charity galas the team was sponsoring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were his plus one that night, but you had excused yourself to walk to the bathroom. Coming back a couple minutes later to find Rintarou being held back by Komori and Washio, a man laying on the floor in front of him. His face distorted from punches and his blood painting the floor beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou was talking about that night after it had come back up in your conversation. Telling you his point of view and the disgusting words he had heard the sponsor say after you had walked into the bathroom. Not only did Rintarou hear them but Komori and Washio, who were standing with him, did too. So they didn’t do much for the first couple punches Rintarou had thrown. Quietly cheering him on inside their heads as they saw the perverts blood paint the floor beneath him. They only pulled him away when they saw their coach running towards them, security and paparazzi behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Rintarou had to be escorted out of the event center and was suspended from the team for two weeks. Nothing much after he had explained to his coach what he had heard. You never did get to hear the details of the story until then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are my knight in shining armor aren’t you Rin?” you giggled as you leaned back to kiss his cheek as he hummed in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like a shining suit.” He giggled, remembering how sad you were about his messed up suit that night. You giggled with a hum, leaning back into his embrace. You passed your hand over the water, suddenly noticing how cold it had gotten. “We should probably get out now.” You giggled, soliciting a grumble from him. You were about to tease him before you heard your front door being flung open. The security system announced it’s opening as a series of loud voices followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N-chan! Sunarin!” A high pitched voice called out, Rintarou groaning as he automatically recognized the voice’s owner. He stepped out, wrapping a towel around his torso as you followed, wrapping yourself with the bathrobe Rintarou had passed you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sneak into the room, I’ll hold them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled with a nod, stepping closer to the door as you heard the intruders muffled voices. Once you had deemed it safe you tiptoed to your room, throwing on a random pair of undergarments before throwing on one of Rintarou’s shirts and some fluffy pajama pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked out soon after, seeing half of your tarts devoured as different boys were scattered around the kitchen and living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A white and black haired boy stood in the kitchen, devouring your tarts as a smaller orange haired boy stood next to him. They were both laughing as they pointed at their fake blond teammate being put in a headlock by your husband. The fake blond’s dark haired counterpart standing a couple feet away eating another one of your tarts with a dark haired curly head next to him, also eating one of your tarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” you called out to them, all of their heads shooting up to look at you. “Y/N-chan!” Atsumu cried out, his cries getting cut off when Bokuto and Hinata ran to your side, cheering your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N-san! Your tarts are really good!” “Y/N-chan! You’re favorite senpai’s here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You deadpanned at them, “Hey.” You slightly raised your voice, getting their attention as they all looked at you attentively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we gave ‘Samu and Kiyoo a spare key to the house, but if I remember right, it was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>emergencies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” you glared at them, as they both shrunk under your glare. Osamu taking another bite of the tart as he meekly looked at you, Sakusa looking elsewhere as he hid his tart. “I don’t think breaking in and stealing my tarts is an emergency.” You huffed, crossing your arms as you turned to glare at Bokuto and Hinata. Hinata hiding behind Bokuto as Bokuto sweatdropped, whistling as he looked anywhere but your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you.” You looked at Atsumu and Rintarou, Rintarou still holding him in a headlock. “Go put on some clothes before your towel falls.” you sighed, receiving a small nod from Rintarou as he dropped Atsumu, walking past you and down the hall to your room. You looked at Atsumu stumble up as he smiled at you. “I’m guessing this was your idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu gasped, looking at you in fake betrayal. “Y/N-chan, I would never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun, who’s idea was it to come up here?” You cut him off, turning to look at Hinata who had emerged from his spot behind Bokuto. He stood up straight, saluting you as if he was a soldier. “Atsumu-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, turning to look back at Atsumu with a grin. “Now what’s your defense, Miya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuttered as he visibly deflated. Looking up at your eyes as he mumbled. “I just wanted a tart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, bringing your fingers up to the bridge of your nose. “Whatever.” You looked back at them, relaxing when you felt Rintarou’s arms snake around your waist and pull you in closer to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not giving you free tarts when we open Suna pastries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :D <br/>I couldn’t figure out a title so it’s literally the name of the first song that came out when I hit shuffle 😭<br/>Sorry not sorry since it has like no relevance to the actual chapter-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pirate Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pirate couple I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu snickered as he closed the door behind you and Rintarou. “Lookin’ as hot as ever Y/N-chan~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snickered, following after him as he led you through the dancing bodies around the apartment. Multiple recognizable faces in the crowd. Most, if not all, considered celebrities to some extent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professional sports players, some of Osamu’s and Kenma’s CEO friends, models (who Atsumu most definitely invited), a couple of your fellow actors and some old highschool or college friends. You’d stop every so often, greeting familiar faces and acquaintances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked into the living room, instantly spotting Rintarou’s friends along with some of yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a quick glance at their costumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was dressed as a ‘hot’ werewolf, as he put it. Osamu was simply wearing a suit with a plastic gun in his pocket, ‘James Bond’ he said. Sakusa and Bokuto were dressed as the rocket twins. Sakusa being James and Bokuto Jessie. Hinata, of course, dressed up as Meowth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Washio was dressed as a bear and Akaashi as a baby deer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi was dressed as (a shortened version) of Jack from a nightmare before christmas. Kageyama was dressed as a vampire, fangs and everything, and Ushijima was a mummy. Tendou happily conversed with him in a greek god costume. Having come back to visit from France. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita and Ojiro were standing a couple feet away, both sporting bright orange jumpsuits. Kita had one arm out, revealing the white tank top underneath. Ojiro had the whole top part off, tying the ends around his waist, revealing the tattoos along his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma and Kuroo sported Mario and Luigi costumes. Yaku and Lev followed along as they dressed as Toad and Waluigi. Alisa dressed as Princess Peach with Yamamoto as Bowser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, Rintarou and you are wearing correlating pirate costumes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who holds a halloween party in the middle of  March?” You yelled over the music, snickering with Kenma and Osamu as they nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a halloween party!” Atsumu yelled back, crossing his arms with a pout as the three of you deadpanned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are those?” You pointed at the array of decorations laying around the apartment. Pumpkins, spider and spider webs, skulls and random blotches of blood. Atsumu looked around, sighing as he ended up shrugging. “I just wanted an excuse to throw a costume party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snickered, grabbing the drink Rintarou was handing you as he walked back behind you. Snaking his arm around your waist and pulling you back into his chest before setting his chin on the crown of your head, listening in on the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu eventually got pulled away by one of his model invitees, disappearing down the hall to his room soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You repeated, making sure you had heard Hinata right. He nodded, looking up at Bokuto for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Y/N-chan! Just like the old days.” He smiled, resting an arm on Hinata’s shoulders as they both looked at you expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, thinking back on all the parties you had played truth or dare in with your brother and friends. Each party was memorable solely because of those games. Though you weren't in high school anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew how dirty truth and dare could get, and judging by the alcohol in everyone's systems, you weren't sure if they'd make wise choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Rintarou, conflicted as he made eye contact with you. Briefly stopping rubbing patterns on your lower back to nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Hinata lit up, leading you towards the kitchen with everyone else. The music being the quietest there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Suna’s have joined us!” Hinata grinned, presenting you and Rintarou walking in behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You trudged over to some empty chairs around the island, settling between Ojiro and Kita on your side, and Kenma and Kuroo on Rintarou’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You engaged in small talk with Kita, catching up after not seeing him for a while. Talking of your grandmas and their recent activities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay!” Bokuto called out, everyone turning to look up at him. “Let’s get this game started!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cheered, immediately picking on Akaashi for the first question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything started smoothly, questions slowly getting more and more intimate and extreme. You giggled and cheered at the dumb dares the boys would do. Coo at sweet truth confessions, sometimes even blush when they’d ask Rintarou a question about you. Rintarou spitting out the most tooth rotting sweet answer he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mainly to be able to see your cheeks flare up as you tried to act as if you weren't doing flips inside your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Komori, who had joined at some point during the game. He was dressed as a bunny, saying Washio, Akaashi and him had decided to follow the ‘forest animals’ theme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, looking up at him expectantly waiting for you to say dare. “Truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned, giggling as he deflated and leaned back a bit, thinking over what to ask. “Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back down, glancing up at Rintarou before nonchalantly asking. “Who was your first crush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked, having to seriously ponder on the question. Your eyes traveled to Komori’s side, seeing Kageyama bicker with Hinata as they waited. You snapped your fingers, getting back their attention as you smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobio.” You pointed at Kageyama, seeing him tilt his head as he thought back on how long ago that must’ve been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys gasped, all sending a mischievous grin up at Rintarou as his face remained blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long ago was that!” Komori asked, eager to tease Rintarou a bit more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, leaning back as you looked up at Kageyama. “It was back in junior high.” He answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, looking back at Komori as he hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi turned to look at Kageyama. “You knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, turning to glare at Hinata’s disbelieving face before looking back at the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We dated… in a way?” He shrugged, reaching for his bottle as the boys looked back at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded in agreement. “However serious a junior high relationship can be.” You giggled, glancing up at the faint annoyance starting to paint Rintarou’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why’d you break up?” Kita asked, intrigued by the seemingly random match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both you and Kageyama opened your mouth to answer, closing it again as you thought it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” You trailed off, looking at Kageyama as he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never broke up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou snickered, hiding behind Ushijima as he avoided the other’s stares. Osamu nudged Rintarou’s side, smirking up at him as Rintarou rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over ten years strong~” You cooed, winking over at Kageyama as he nodded. Not even budging at your playful flirting after having basically grown up with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou clicked his tongue, reaching down to set his hand on your thigh as you jumped. You looked up at him, tilting your head before you caught Osamu snickering at his side, realization setting in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, reaching down to set your hand on his thigh before rubbing patterns into the fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Y/N-chan, next person!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, moving on with the game as you felt Rintarou relax under your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night went on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game ended after a while, everyone dispersing to different places as they tried to relive their high school lives. Chugging unholy amounts of alcohol, dancing between sweaty bodies, and for some, reliving the thrill of a one night stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost two in the morning when Rintarou and you left, Kita volunteering to help you take Rintarou back to the car after he was nearly blacked out. Caused from taking one to many shots with Komori and Osamu, each of them trying to outdo one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You unlocked the car, holding the door open as Kita carefully set Rintarou on the passenger seat. He huffed, standing up as he fixed his jumpsuit. “Are you sure you don’t need a ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, smiling as you carefully closed Rintarou’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Kita-san. After the boys started chugging down those shots I only drank water.” You shrugged, taking off your falling pirate hat. “So I’m sober now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita sighed, lightly snickering as he looked back at Rintarou. “Be careful.” He looked back up, giving you a small smile which you returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Kita-san!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unconsciously reached up to ruffle your hair, flinching when he realized what he was doing. “You’re fine Kita-san.” You giggled, glancing over at Rintarou when he moved in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita nodded, glancing between Rintarou and you once more. “You should get going. It’s late now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, saying a final goodbye before slipping into the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You waved Kita off as he walked over to his own car, Ojiro passed out on the hood of it after chugging an entire bottle of tequila with Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, remembering how he cheered after having won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached over for the seatbelt, securing Rintarou in before buckling yourself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you turned the car on, turning off the radio as you opted to slightly put down the windows, hoping the air would help sober up Rintarou. Even a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou groaned, slowly opening his eyes to see you in the driver's seat, giggling as you talked to someone in the car over. He glanced up, noticing the red light before slowly sitting up. The seat belt pulling his tired body back down, just barely catching a glimpse of the guy you were talking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up again, this time making direct eye contact with Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was laughing with you, Komori passed out in his passenger seat with Hinata in the back, his windows down as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa smirked up at him, nodding as you looked back. “Ah, you’re awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, laying back down and closing his eyes with a groan at the sudden pain that surged through his head. You giggled, turning to yell goodbye to Sakusa when the light turned green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You started switching gears, steadily accelerating as you got on the highway, glancing at Rintarou every now and then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, letting you know he was still awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret that with the hangover you’ll have tomorrow.” You giggled, switching lanes as you reached your exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Rintarou huffed, popping an eye open to see you switching gears as you began to slow down. A small smile creeping up on his lips as he remembered the first time you had tried to drive stick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang in there.” You smiled, glancing at him as you entered your parking garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need to make it to our apartment then you can rest comfortably.” You slid into your parking spot, grinning at Rintarou after the car came to a stop. “After taking a shower, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, unbuckling yourself before leaning over to unbuckle him. You began pulling back, stopping when you felt his hand under your chin. “Rin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him, not getting much time to react before he leaned in to plant a small kiss on your lips. Leaning back with his rare, schoolboy in love smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you help me shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, humming as you booped his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me uploading a month later-<br/>Y'all I literally wrote like five different versions of this chapter. Ended up settling on this one, but it's super short compared to the others :D<br/>Comment ideas or hmu on twitter guys, (mangoezhoez) I need ~inspiration~!<br/>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Totally unrelated but I'm also currently uploading a 4 chp mafia -in a way- Suna fic, so go check that out if you want ;)<br/>Chp 3 is smut,, if y'all into that :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Amaranthus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Never-fading feelings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Violent, uncontrollable anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were enraged. You had been going at it for the past hour. Both Rintarou and you throwing appalling words back and forth. Words you’d never think about throwing at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of you remembered how’d it all started at that point, yet one thing led to another and now the both of you stood in the middle of your living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears threatening to spill out your eyes from how angry you were, Rintarou’s fists clenched tightly at his side. Both of you spit venom at the other, spreading it with the hateful words that followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the fact that it was late into the night, or the fact that it was your first full blown fight. Either way, his words seemed to slowly chip away at your heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splitting it one word at a time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never should’ve married you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stilled. Rintarou stiffening as he replayed the words he had just said in his head. Despite the atrocious words from before, that one frase made you come undone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears you had been repressing fell as you hurriedly tried to wipe them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned around, walking towards the front door as you violently blinked the tears away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You reached for your keys, stopping when Rintarou lunged at you, holding your wrist in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked at him, vision beginning to blur again when you saw his pained expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled your wrist out of his hold, taking your keys and throwing your coat on. Ignoring his rapid apologies as you closed the door behind you, walking to your car and not looking back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rintarou groaned, letting himself fall to his knees as tears began to blur his vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sniffed, watching as the tears fell onto the genkan below him. “You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up at Iwaizumi, tears beginning to fall out again as he pulled you into his arms. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You said between sobs, feeling Iwaizumi’s hold on you tighten as he rubbed up and down your back, carefully stepping back into his apartment and closing the door behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You continued to drench his shirt with your snot and tears as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to do so, deciding it probably wasn’t the best idea to ask more questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed little patterns into your back, just as he’d do when you were younger. A sense of comfort overflowing inside you as your shaking shoulders relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drowsiness suddenly overpowering you as you drifted into sleep in Iwaizumi’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling him carry you and set you down on a bed before fully letting fatigue overtake you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You woke up the next morning to the sound of your brother’s voice, sudden excitement filling you as you shot up. Not even bothering to question who’s room it was you were in or how’d you make it to the room in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You followed the voice, turning the corner to see your brother on Iwaizumi’s screen. Iwaizumi seated on his sofa with the phone propped up against a random decoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That brat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stopped, suddenly noticing your brother's facial expression. Anger clearly written all over, only that it was a much more intense anger than what you were accustomed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words shooting daggers at your chest as you saw him grip his hair, a sense of shame suddenly washing over you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hummed, turning to the side to see you meekly standing at the corner. His eyes slightly expanded before his facial expression softened, patting the cushion besides him as he scooted to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, carefully moving towards the sofa and sitting down besides him. You looked up, noticing you were in frame as Tooru’s head shot up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes softened at the sight of you, the previous expression long forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, bunny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning- wait, isn’t it night over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru hummed, picking up his phone and moving it towards the window. He flipped the camera around, showing you the view of a beautifully lit, nighttime Buenos Aires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, you could never get over his apartment view. It was beautiful, no matter the time of day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, watching as he flipped the camera back around and repositioned himself and his phone where it was before. Once he had carefully set up his phone again he leaned back, resting his arms on his knees as he looked at you through the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His soft eyes making a sense of relief wash over you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stilled, letting his words set in as you looked down at your socked feet. Taking a serious minute to look at them before humming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” You looked back up at him, his eyes telling you he knew you were lying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You did miss your brother from time to time, he was on the other side of the globe which didn’t make it easy to even communicate. Yet the simple fact that he was living his dream made you bury those feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, they’d rise from time to time, specifically in moments like these. Moments in which you wished you could’ve walked over to his room across the hall and fallen into his arms like in the old times reminded you of the harsh reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reality in which you couldn’t even interlock pinkies to let the other know you were there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could only painfully look at each other through a screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stayed like that for a while, looking at each other’s pained expressions as you held yourself back from breaking down, knowing he wouldn’t be by your side to cheer you up. Knowing you couldn’t go down to the kitchen and eat milk bread together as he told you of the shenanigans Mattsun and Makki had done that day at practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You teared your eyes off your brother to look at Iwaizumi reaching towards the arm of the sofa. He unplugged your phone before passing it to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your manager called, she said she’d be here in a bit to pick you up for your next shoot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, mumbling a small thank you as you unlocked your phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling your heart drop as you scrolled through your notifications.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Missed calls, voicemails, countless messages from your husband. All sent throughout different times of the night, even as you looked at the notifications. More messages kept coming in, guilt and shame making you turn your phone off as a knock resonated throughout the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stood up, walking to the door and leaving you to look at your unusually quiet brother through the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, fiddling with your ring as he opened his mouth to talk, only to close it again before repeating it a couple times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he had thoroughly thought through what he was going to tell you, Iwaizumi called your name from the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your manager’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, glancing at Tooru as he nodded. Lifting a closed fist as your eyes softened. You nodded, lifting your own closed fist before picking up your discarded belongings and saying a quick goodbye to Iwaizumi, following your manager down to her car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And scene! That’s it for today, good job everyone!” The director hummed, lightly clapping as everyone clapped with him. Happy to finally be over with the shooting for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mindlessly walked back to your dressing room, sitting down as you reached for a small box on the vanity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened it, your engagement ring reflecting the vanity lights up at you as thoughts of your husband rushed through your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You carefully took out the ring, fondly looking over it as you curled up on your chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You held it in your right hand, carefully sliding it back on your ring finger as you let memories of Rintarou consume you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You held your hand up, shifting your hand side to side to see the way light reflected across the diamonds so perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suna Y/N!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up, the stern voice making you jump. Your eyes softened as you looked at Sakusa, standing next to your manager as she excused herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Omi-kun.” You smiled up at him, mindlessly playing with your ring as he hummed. He glanced between your ring and your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Y/N-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What brings you over here? I thought you had a game today?” You asked, remembering how they had been advertising the game between the Black Jackals and Red Falcons for a while now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets as he moved to stand behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, but it was in the morning. We were sent off about an hour ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, looking at him through the mirror as you checked your phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s already six in the afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed, watching your eyes linger on your Home Screen before closing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you came to visit your favorite actor?” You smiled, watching him scoff as he shifted besides you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He put his shoulder out, nodding at you to loop your arm in before continuing. “I came to take you out for a nice dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled, already knowing his intentions behind this surprise dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He probably heard from Atsumu about your fight with Rintarou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” You stood up, catching sight of your outfit before sighing. “Let me change back to my normal clothes first though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouu, fine dining?” You giggled, smiling up at Sakusa as he began flipping through his menu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to dine with my glasses and hat on.” He hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, sitting up straight and having a good look at the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a five star, fine dining restaurant. Which obviously meant it was expensive. So the restaurant took their guests' privacy very seriously, even if the restaurant was on the top floor of the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your menu, looking over it before deciding on what you wanted to eat just as the waiter approached your table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa and you ordered your respective dishes before sipping on your whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You waited for the waiter to leave as you looked out the window, smiling at the view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you already know why I asked you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, not looking away from the sight before you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a sip of your whiskey, looking back at Sakusa, his eyes sternly trained on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can talk to me.” He leaned forward, not breaking eye contact as you took another sip of your drink. “I’m here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, taking a drink of your whiskey as you marveled at the way the liquid flowed down your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” You smiled, your attention swiftly directed at the appetizer the waiter brought instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, looking up at Sakusa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re drunk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled, sitting up straight and taking another sip of your cocktail. “And what if I am~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled, swirling the drink in your hand as Sakusa sighed. Calling over a waiter and asking for the check.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” You sat up, rummaging through your purse and taking out your wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m paying.” You smiled, lifting your black card as Sakusa looked at you in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You paid last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, leaning over to hand your card to the waiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I drank the most this time, so the check’s bigger because of me.” You smiled, a light pink dusting your cheeks from all the alcohol you ingested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t even look over the check when the waiter came back.” Sakusa crossed his arms, seeing you struggle to keep your attention on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can handle a check Kiyoomi.” You giggled, looking over at the waiter walking back with your receipt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can.” Sakusa smiled, pushing his chair back as you got the receipt. You put your card back into your wallet, stuffing it along with the receipt into your purse before looking up at Sakusa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to here.” You smiled, pushing yourself back as Sakusa walked towards you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the current best paid actress, thank you very much.” You stood up, feeling your world begin to spin before Sakusa set his hands on your shoulders, keeping you up right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave him a bright smile, grabbing onto his arm as you pulled your purse on, letting him lead you back towards the elevators.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your mask on, Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, taking your mask out your pocket and looping it through your ears. Getting some of Sakusa’s help after completely missing one of your ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled just as the elevator opened, both Sakusa and you stepping out onto the lobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were walking slowly, Sakusa not looking to make a show of picking up a drunk you from the lobby floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyoo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pulled out his thoughts when you tugged at his arm, dropping your voice to a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look.” You nodded up at the other side of the lobby. Three masked figures getting out the elevator, a blond, and two brunettes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks like my Rin.” You whispered, glancing between the tallest one and Sakusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed, already knowing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> your Rin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that isn’t him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up at Sakusa, an offended look painting your eyes as you stopped walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Rintarou isn’t shaped like that!” You huffed, pouting beneath the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa snickered, feeling as the three men’s eyes settled on the two of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Rin has broad shoulders.” You detached your arm from his, motioning how big Rintarou’s shoulders are. “He has that trophy figure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trophy figure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, bending your hands to show your husband's shape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has broad shoulders but a small waist, he doesn’t have much hip but his thighs.” You trailed off, not paying any attention to the approaching figures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Rin has those volleyball thighs!” You smiled up at Sakusa, not catching as the three men stopped a couple feet away from you, waiting for you to finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also don’t tell him I said this.” You slightly lowered your voice, making all four of them lean in closer to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s lowkey thick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled, stepping back to look at Sakusa snicker with you. Suddenly noticing the three men’s presence when they snickered along with Sakusa. All except the tallest one, the tallest one who simply stared at you in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilted your head to the side, reaching for Sakusa’s arm when you felt your world start spinning again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyoo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed, straightening up as he helped you stay up right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man who looks like Rinrin is looking at me.” You poked his side, continuing to do so as he looked up at the three men. The tallest one still looking at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because it is him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scoffed at Sakusa, looking as the man stepped up to you and held your other arm, helping you stay up as Sakusa let you go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just letting this fake Rin take me?” You glared at Sakusa, trying to take your arm out his hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa nodded, turning towards the other two and exchanging greetings before walking off. You scoffed, looking up at the masked man with a stern glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen up fake Riny, I might be drunk but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stopped, seeing as the man pulled down his mask to show you his full face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riny!” You smiled, leaning into him as he pulled his mask up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me bunny… It’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt down to pick you up, carrying you out the building and towards his car, carefully setting you into the passenger seat as you began drifting off into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You woke up by your pounding head, making you walk towards your kitchen. Not even questioning how you got to your room, or why you were in your house in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked into the kitchen, stopping as you saw Rintarou standing near one of the counters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mindlessly drinking his water as he looked at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, giving you a small smile before moving to pick up a clean cup and filling it with water. He passed it back to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grabbed it, muttering a small thank you before he moved back to the counter, leaning on it as you leaned on another. Both of you sipping on your water in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of you having the gut to speak up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chugged the rest of your water, walking past Rintarou to set your cup in the sink, wanting to get away from the tense atmosphere as fast as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stepped away, turning around to walk back to your room when you felt Rintarou grab your hand. You looked back, seeing him still looking down at the floor as his grip on his cup visibly tightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rintarou?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You heard him take a heavy breath in before looking up at you, his eyes glossed over as his bottom lip slightly trembled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He muttered, a singular tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m so, so, sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fully turned around, feeling your heart sink as his tears continued to roll down his face. Guilt and shame building up inside you as you thought back on your fight a night ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve regretted a lot of things before.” He sniffed, eyes softening when you cupped his cheek, using your thumb to wipe away the falling tears. “But I’ve never once regretted marrying you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his hand up to yours, bringing it down as he held both your hands in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt your eyes start to water as you took your hand out of his, reaching for his neck as you pulled him for a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me too, Riny.” You felt as his shoulders began to shake in your hold. Your hand instantly going to his back to rub your hand up and down while your other hand played with his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You hum between sobs, trying hard to even out your breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean all those hateful things I said.” You sighed, feeling as Rintarou nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. “I love you Rintarou, I love you now and will continue to do so even as ghosts.” You leaned your head to the side, resting your cheek on the side of his head as your hot tears started falling. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you continued to sob in each other’s embrace, eventually sitting on your kitchen floor as you refused to let go of the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Light angst cuz life isn't always sunshine and rainbows :)</p>
<p>Amaranthus is a type of flower btw.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>